Conectados
by Mindy Volg Zangief
Summary: Jamás pensó que encontraría a su rival en esas condiciones, entrenando con los del gimnasio Kamogawa. Ahora se dará cuenta cuanto lo desea (Serie de drabbles de HAJIME NO IPPO/Fighting Spirit) (Diferentes parejas) YAOI
1. Presa (Sendo x Ippo)

_**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y ya saben los personajes no son míos sino de Jyoji Morikawa solo tomo a los personajes por mero entretenimiento.**_

 _ **1.- Presa [SENDO X IPPO]**_

-"¿Por qué rayos Makunouchi no me hace caso? Ese Miyata siempre llama su atención, yo también soy popular"- apretaba sus puños con un gran furia.

 _ **El depredador siente celos por su presa.**_

Takeshi Sendo, 23 años, boxeador; especialidad la bomba. No sabía que alguien como Ippo Makunouchi llamara su atención, estaba convencido de que una chica lo haría pero no. Ese boxeador de golpe destructor invadía sus pensamientos, al principio se negaba a creer que estaba enamorado de su rival pero algo ocurrió, su atracción era inevitable. Pero había otro problema: ese inepto de Ippo estaba enamorado de Ichiro Miyata o eso creía el tigre de Naniwa ya que cada vez que estaba platicando con Ippo, este siempre sacaba el tema de los contragolpes del dios del viento y de lo genial que era y eso lo molestaba pero como buen chico lo aguantaba y eso porque si se trataba del chico que lo mandó a la friendzone sabía aguantar asi como aguanta los golpes de sus contrincantes.

-Oye Sendo, tenemos que partir a Tokio para tu siguiente pelea, apresúrate- se escuchó la voz de su entrenador y Sendo tuvo que guardar de manera desordenada sus pantaloncillos y salir del vestidor y alcanzar a su entrenador y mánager.

Al subir al tren estuvo planeando cómo atrapar a Makunouchi. Nunca lo había hecho pero estaba vez iba en serio, quería que ese torpe de Ippo se diera cuenta de sus profundos sentimientos hacía él y lo haría. Tratar de no meter la pata sin sonar algo atrevido porque sabía que cuando él se acercaba a Ippo, éste se ponía nervioso y sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas.

-¿En qué andas pensando?

La pregunta de su entrenador lo sacó de esos pensamientos de conquista o algo asi.

-En mi pelea.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Qué va- respondió el tigre de Naniwa con su habitual forma de hablar- claro que no sólo que estoy ansioso de poder pelear.

-Ya veo, lo bueno es que has mejorado mucho- comentó el entrenador.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- asintió el castaño.

-Ah, y adivina quién va a venir a verte- el entrenador sacó de su bolsa un periódico.

Sendo suspiró.

-¿Ippo?

-¿Eh? No, bueno no sé pero es otro.

-Ah ya, Sawamura ese perro- rió entre dientes- ¿Qué querrá ahora?

-No sé, pero cuando llamó su entrenador dijo que Ryuhei estaba muy tranquilo.

-Mm me pregunto por qué- suspiró Sendo mientras se sentaba algo desgarbado y sacó sus audífonos para escuchar música durante el trayecto.

 _ **Yendo rumbo a la presa.**_

Mientras la música resonaba en sus oídos más pensaba en Ippo, no sabía que rayos estaba pasando por su cuerpo pero ahora mismo estaba pensando en el cuerpo de Makunouchi. Cuando pelearon por primera vez lo vio con el torso descubierto. Era normal que los boxeadores al pelear estuvieran con el torso al descubierto y solo un pantaloncillo pero esta sensación era diferente: Ippo era una persona muy introvertida y algo derrotista pero han pasado años y no los había desperdiciado porque había adquirido un cuerpo aún más atlético lo cual atraía a cualquiera y por esta vez estaba celoso de que alguien le pusiera un ojo encima a su físico.

Al llegar lo vio. Vio que Ippo estaba con los demás del Kamogawa esperándolo.

-Hola Sendo- saludó Ippo mientras se acercaba, sus hoyuelos se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaron. Sendo sintió su corazón dando un vuelco.

-Oh, hola Makunouchi ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó jovial Sendo mientras cargaba sus maletas.

 _ **La presa está cerca, y es fresca.**_

-Muy bien, algo golpeado jeje- sonrió Ippo mientras señalaba su mejilla hinchada- no es nada.

-Siempre es así- rió Kimura- a ver te ayudo.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Sendo.

-Se ve que estás en forma- comentó Takamura mientras se encaminaban para tomar un autobús y así ir al gimnasio donde estaría Sendo.

-Bueno, gracias por el recorrido Makunouchi- agradeció el tigre de Naniwa mientras ellos regresaban al departamento donde el entrenador y él se hospedarían.

-Sí de nada- sonrió Ippo- espero que ganes.

-Sí ya sabes que ganaré de todos modos muchas gracias.

-Sí... de nada- suspiró Ippo nervioso cuando el tigre de Naniwa lo volteó a ver.

La presa estaba cayendo en la presa, está sola.

Se dedicaron a hablar de otras cosas referentes al boxeo, sobre la pelea de Ippo contra Sawamura.

-No te fijes, él también me dejó lastimado pero estoy bien.

-Ese loco sí que dio todo pero al menos esto ayudó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya hablé con él y ha estado muy tranquilo.

Ippo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Pero lo bueno es que Sawamura había cambiado.

Sendo miró a Ippo mientras se dirigían al departamento del castaño, era la oportunidad de cazar a la presa. Sus ojos dieron un brillo extraño.

 _ **Era momento de devorar a la presa.**_

-Oye Makunouchi.

-Sí dime.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Sí.

-¿Qué harías si yo- se acercó y lo acorraló cerca del pasillo del edificio- te tocara?

-Sendo... ¿Qué haces?- nervioso Ippo preguntó al sentir como la mano de Sendo empezaba a colarse por sus pantalones y llegar a su entrepierna y su miembro.

-Vaya Makunouchi, sí que la tienes grande- procedió a acariciar el gran miembro del chico del Dempsey Roll que trataba de zafarse de él.

-Sendo... por favor... para... detente...

-Tu boca dice eso pero tu cuerpo dice que continúe- replicó con un jadeo Sendo mientras respiraba cerca del cuello del más bajo que jadeó.

 _ **Disfrutaba a su presa, era suave.**_

El miembro de Ippo empezaba a endurecerse poco a poco, la mano de Sendo seguía masturbándolo. Ya tenía a la presa rogando por su vida, sólo quedaba devorarla pero quería seguir disfrutando de ella. El tigre ya tenía a su merced a esa tímida gacela sólo quedaba disfrutar y devorarla.

-No... por favor... ahh...- gimió el más pequeño lo cual provocó un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo de Sendo.

 _ **La presa está excitando al depredador, estaba listo.**_

-...- Sendo se quedaba en total silencio y ese temblor no paraba más bien aumentaba, sentía su cuerpo arder de placer, en las peleas que le interesaban su cuerpo ardía pero no tanto- Makunouchi...

Ippo temblaba de miedo, como un conejo al sentir que las caricias de Sendo no se detenían.

 _ **La presa estaba asustada... el depredador deberá satisfacer sus deseos para hacerlo sentir genial.**_

-No aguanto... creo que...

-No te corras, ven vamos- lo tomó del brazo y abrió con desesperación la puerta, al estar dentro lo volvió a estampar contra la pared, no tan violentamente pero lo bastante desesperado. Con deleite se dedicó a observar al campeón de Japón aun con las mejillas al rojo vivo. A continuación empezó a quitarse la ropa, los pantalones del tigre salieron volando y ahora estaba desnudo solo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Ippo tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que veía a Sendo desnudo, la primera vez había sido cuando Takamura se estaba peleando con él por haberlo confundido con Aoki. Sentía como si lo hubieran noqueado y sus piernas temblaban mucho.

-Vamos Makunouchi disfruta de la vista- rió un poco Sendo, tratando de no sonar tan presumido-¿acaso no me has visto desnudo antes?

-Bu-bueno sí, pero...

-Ahora quítate la ropa...

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, seré muy gentil contigo.

-Pero... es que no sé cómo se hace...

-Ah, ya. Entonces te ayudare- se acercó y volteó a Ippo haciendo que el rostro de éste estuviera contra la pared.

-Sendo...- desorbitó los ojos al sentir como las manos del castaño bajaban sus pantalones y sus boxers, dejando salir el recién levantado pene del menor, le quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa desabrochando los botones. Podía sentir las respiraciones de Makunouchi, su corazón latiendo a máxima velocidad. Ya estaba desnudo. Lo volteó con delicadeza y se dedicó a observarlo con deseo, el pene de Ippo estaba muy excitado y jadeaba a mientras pequeñas lágrimas asomaban sus ojos. Sendo se acercó a él causando que sus miembros se rozaran poco a poco, tomó la mano de Ippo e hizo que tocara la suya y las masturbara. Gemían juntos y cada vez estaban grandes y duras que parecían a punto de explotar, Sendo No paraba de mirarlo y él no se atrevía.

Después de eso, lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un feroz beso. No era uno normal, podía sentir sus dientes chocando con los suyos, sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Era uno muy sexual, gemían y el beso seguía. Se separaron para tomar aire y ahí Sendo aprovechó para meter un dedo en el ano de Ippo haciéndolo gemir.

-Sendo...

-Shh- lo silenció- disfrútalo.

-Pero...- no pudo decir nada más porque el castaño lo volvió besar de manera muy apasionada, esta vez taladrando su garganta con su lengua y seguía metiendo su dedo a su entrada. Lo metía y lo sacaba primero lento y después rápido que Ippo tuvo que soltar el beso para gemir esta vez un poco ahogado porque esa sensación no la había sentido nunca pero poco a poco lo estaba sintiendo muy bien...

Arqueó la espalda y en eso el tigre de Naniwa aprovechó para atacar el cuello de su presa, succionándola y mordiéndola, dejándole un chupetón lo cual Ippo tenía que recordar como cubrirlo antes de ir al gimnasio la mañana siguiente.

Dejó que Sendo siguiera devorando su cuello, cayeron a la cama, aminorando para no lastimarse y después de eso siguieron, besándose, manoseándose. Había perdido ante la tentación de tener ese momento. Sendo se puso encima y abriendo sus piernas metió un dedo en su entrada, después un segundo dedo entró haciendo que Ippo gimiera aún más alto; al estar muy dilatado Sendo empezó a invadir con su miembro, el menor jadeo algo asustado ya que también Sendo tenía algo de hombría. Sostuvo las piernas de Ippo con fuerza mientras lo penetraba después pasó sus manos a las caderas para tener mejor agarre, a continuación se sostuvo de los extremos de la cama para no aplastarlo y estuvo así un tiempo hasta que Ippo tragó de nuevo saliva sintiéndose listo y con solo parpadear una vez dio a entender que ya estaba listo.

Ya la gacela estaba lista para ser devorada. Tenía a Ippo como se imaginaba, además de tener su pelea era su sueño también el tener sexo con Ippo también era su sueño. Ya no tenía a Ippo hablando tan maravillosamente de Miyata ahora lo tenía debajo de él, apunto de ser embestido por él. Suspiró y empezó a moverse, la cama tembló un poco... Se movió un poco cuando esas embestidas aumentaron de lentas a rápidas provocando que Ippo soltara jadeos que se convirtieron en deliciosos gemidos, Sendo sentía que podía tocar el cielo con las manos al sentir como la entrada de Ippo le daba acceso más profundamente... Makunouchi Ippo se sentía que estaba en fuego ya que Sendo tocaba su punto sensible... Los testículos de Sendo golpeaban la entrada de Ippo que ahora gemía ahogadamente... trataba de estar tranquilo pero eso era tan imposible que puso sus manos a la espalda del castaño, rasgándolo y rodeando la cintura de Sendo con sus piernas y ayudando con las embestidas. Ahora eran tan rápidas que movían la cama y sus cuerpos estaban más juntos que nunca que sudaban y el aroma era tan erótico, sus vistas se nublaban... Ippo no podía ver bien a Sendo pero era suficiente porque sentía placer, uno indescriptible y su pene rozaba el estómago de su amante y sentía que iba a explotar... el orgasmo estaba a punto de explotar.

Pero Sendo sacó su miembro...

-Pero... aún no llego al clímax- se quejó Ippo, se veía tan necesitado.

-Aún falta lo mejor- bruscamente lo volteó, dejándolo en cuatro de una forma tan erótica que lo tomó de las nalgas con ambas manos y las acarició y metió de golpe su pene y siguió embistiéndolo pero esta vez más rápido.

-Ohh...- Ippo no podía, los testículos de Sendo lo golpeaban, podía escuchar aquel sonido obsceno. Volteo para mirar de reojo y vio el rostro de Sendo cambiar de expresión. Ese rostro era de profundo disfrute, hizo una mueca cada vez que golpeaba a Ippo y escuchaba sus gemidos. Parecía una bestia en celo.

Ippo empezó a ayudar, también se movió. Dejó que Sendo metiera sus dedos a la boca, su saliva lo excitaba demasiado y chupaba el dedo medio y eso era tan placentero que Sendo empezó a decir cosas muy obscenas que hicieron a Ippo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Habían pasado años desde que lo conoció y al principio le pareció muy blando pero con un gran cuerpo y una asombrosa fuerza sobre humana que partiría a cualquiera, ahora lo tenía, haciéndole el amor de manera impresionante que se excitaba cada vez más... sostuvo sus caderas para moverlo más rápido y vio cómo su pene se humedecía cada vez más y la entrada de Ippo era cada vez más apetecible... faltaba poco para eyacular... golpeó las nalgas de Ippo para hacerlo más divertido. Cada vez más duras pero eso a Ippo no le importó porque estaba algo acostumbrado pero eso no quería decir que no le parecía algo normal pero de alguna manera sintió que sus entrañas pidieron más...

-Mas...- pidió, no. Ordenó- Dame más...

Sendo se sorprendió que Ippo le ordenara que siguiera nalgueándolo pero no dio más al asunto y siguió, dejando las nalgas de Ippo enrojecidas. Ya faltaba poco y su pene estaba más húmedo.

Se corrió. Ambos lo hicieron. Ippo manchó la cama y Sendo manchó su entrada, no paró hasta que salió y dejó salir un hilillo de semen.

Se acostó a su lado y no dijeron nada más.

-Vamos Ippo, que te pasa estás muy lento- comentó Takamura cuando vio que Ippo estaba corriendo menos. Hasta Aoki lo había superado.

-Lo siento pero...

-Nada, ahora más rápido.

Aoki y Kimura no tardaron en seguirlo. Ippo suspiró y siguió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Dioses no puedo alcanzarlos.

"Esta vez Sendo si se pasó con las nalgadas" pensó Ippo Makunouchi, 23 años, boxeador y campeón de la categoría peso pluma mientras tocaba un poco su trasero que dolía horrores y ajustaba bien su camisa de cuello de tortuga. Esta vez no le pediría a Sendo que lo mordiera tan duro.

 _ **El depredador está satisfecho con la presa. Y la presa lo disfruta.**_

Estaba feliz de su victoria y de haber devorado a su presa. Ahora estaba planeando una forma de tener otro encuentro y volver a disfrutar a Ippo.


	2. Erotic rooms (Volg x Ippo)

_**Hola! Estoy de regreso, este capítulo está algo diferente pero de todos modos me gustó espero que a ustedes también. Ya saben que son personajes de Jyoji Morikawa.**_

 _ **2.- EROTIC ROOM [VOLG X IPPO]**_

 _ **(Basada en el capítul de Rising)**_

La pelea contra Sawamura se acercaba, por lo tanto los del gimnasio Kamogawa estaban planeando una estrategia para ayudar a Ippo y asi poder evolucionar el Dempsey Roll y así hacerle saber a Ippo que esa técnica tenía un punto débil.

El entrenador estaba preparándolo para lo peor asi que mandó a Ippo a correr, jalando llantas para así acostumbrarlo a lo pesado y eso hacía el chico sin rechistar mientras su perro Wanpo lo acompañaba.

Habían pasado días e Ippo seguía con esa rutina.

Ippo pensaba una forma de ganarle a Sawamura mientras corría, a su lado estaba Wanpo, hasta que vio a alguien que conocía perfectamente. Se detuvo.

-No puede ser...

Volteó y vio que esa persona también se había detenido, ese cabello pelirrojo era inconfundible.

-Volg...

-"Cuando regrese a Rusia, ya no utilizaré el idioma japonés asi que estas son las últimas que diré..."- se mordió el labio con pesar y al último sonrió antes de irse- "Sayonara, Ippo"

-Al fin te encontré- sonrió el pelirrojo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Volg... ¡Ahhh!- de inmediato corrió hacia él y lo tomó de las manos- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡Me alegra de que estés bien!

Ambos rieron.

-No hables tan rápido, mi japonés no es tan bueno- rió Volg mientras veía a Ippo muy emocionado, él también lo estaba.

-Lo siento es que estoy muy feliz ¿Te quedarás o...?- paró porque vio que el saco de Volg estaba algo sucio- ¿Por qué estás tan sucio?

-Oh, es que llegué hace dos días y dormí en un parque. Como este es un país muy cálido no fue tan malo.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa- ofreció Ippo.

-Gracias. También lo hice porque vine por los guantes que te dejé.

-Sí, los he cuidado muy bien.

-Gracias de nuevo. He pensado volver al ring- y se puso en posición de pelea.

"Vaya se ve muy intimidante todavía" pensó Ippo mientras sonreía, estaba muy contento de que su amigo estuviera de regreso.

Al llegar a casa, Hiroko les sirvió la cena y estuvieron cenando tranquilamente. Ippo le dijo que el entrenador Kamogawa llamaría a un viejo amigo para que Volg se pusiera en forma mientras tanto podía quedarse.

-¡Ippo!- se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta.

-Ya voy- sonrió Ippo mientras se levantaba a abrir, al poco rato entró Nanako, la hermana de Itagaki.

-Oh, Ippo ¿Quién es?- preguntó Nanako.

-Es Volg, un amigo.

-Mucho gusto- saludó el pelirrojo con educación.

-Te presento a Nanako Itagaki la hermana de mi kohai y... mi novia- Ippo abrazó a Nanako.

Volg sintió un poco incapaz de sonreír ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Vamos Ippo, la película empezará en cualquier momento.

-Sí, nos vemos mamá.

-Está bien hijo no tardes- sonrió Hiroko mientras recogía los platos.

-Sí- sonrió Ippo al tomar su chaqueta y sus llaves.

El joven ruso se levantó a ayudarla a limpiar todo y estuvieron un rato viendo la televisión. Anunciaban la pelea de Ippo contra Sawamura lo cuál pasaban un comercial en donde salía Ippo haciendo boxeo de sombra junto con Ryuhei Sawamura mientras ponían de fondo _Lean On_ de **Major Lazer** y **DJ Snake**.

-Tengo que admitir que mi hijo se ve muy bien en ese comercial- comentó la madre de Ippo.

-Es verdad, se ve único- Volg veía a Ippo frente a la cámara durante el comercial. La música iba bien con él...

"DRAGON SLAYER" se leía en el comercial también la hora y la fecha de la pelea estelar.

Todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo estuvo algo serio. Hiroko Makunouchi le preparó el cuarto y de inmediato apagó las luces y se acostó pero no cerró los ojos.

Ippo llegó a las 11 de la noche y fue de inmediato a acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente los dos despertaron y fueron a correr después de desayunar algo ligero. Volg no paraba de observar a Ippo, se dio cuenta que había perdido la forma después de estar tanto tiempo fuera del ring.

-Oh vaya- se sorprendieron cuando vieron quién golpeaba de manera perfecta el costal.

-Es Volg Zangief- se sorprendió Aoki.

-¿Regresó a Japón?- preguntó Kimura.

-Sí y me sorprende que siga tan afilado después de estar mucho tiempo fuera.

-Oh, buenos días a todos- saludó Volg sonriente.

-Buenos días- saludaron todos.

-Ya hablé con un amigo, él dijo que te recibiría asi que puedes entrenar todo lo que quieras aquí, por lo tanto quiero verte sudar mucho- el jefe se acercó a él.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Volg sonriendo muy agradecido.

Itagaki estaba pensando en una forma de ayudar a Ippo con el Dempsey Roll por lo tanto se dedicaba a observar a Volg... pero mientras lo veía, pensaba que no era buena idea porque este no podía sobrevivir tres rounds lo cual era preocupante porque la fecha de la pelea se acercaba. Ippo necesitaba un sparring para estar preparado, Kimura no daba una ni tampoco Itagaki que eran de tipo estilista asi que solo contaban con Volg...

Un día Ippo llegó algo extraño a casa.

-¿Qué pasó Ippo? Llegaste temprano- dijo Hiroko.

-Nanako y yo terminamos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No sé, pero últimamente estamos peleando pero quedamos como amigos.

-Bueno hijo, no te pongas triste. Te hice tu comida favorita, es ligera asi no pasarás problemas en tu control de peso.

-Gracias mamá.

Mientras veía la televisión solo, vio como Volg entraba a la sala.

-Hola- saludó.

-Ah, hola- sonrió Ippo- vaya estás recuperando tu forma.

-Bueno algo asi, solo aguanto un round.

-Pero lo lograrás.

-Gracias Ippo- sonríe Volg agradecido, estaba feliz.

-Oigan ¿y si vemos una película?- preguntó Takamura mientras mostraba 7 boletos.

-¡Pero es una para adultos!- se escandalizó Ippo un poco sonrojado mientras veía en los boletos el título de la película.

-¿Y que tiene? Tienes 23 años, eres un adulto asi que no habrá problema ¿Qué dicen?

-No suena nada mal.

-Claro que iré- sonrió Aoki mientras se secaba el sudor después de un arduo día de ejercicio.

-Volg tú también irás con nosotros- dijo Takamura mientras le daba el boleto a Volg que ponía una cara confundida al ver el boleto.

-Oye, ¿en serio crees que es buena idea? sabes que Volg es algo inocente- comentó Kimura al oído de Takamura.

-Otro- dijo el rey de los pervertidos poniendo los ojos en blanco- no le entenderá.

-Sí pero lo verá aunque no le entienda no te aproveches de que no entienda bien el japonés.

-Hablan como si invitáramos a un niño a ver una porno, Ippo y Volg son adultos asi que irán. No gaste 700 yenes en esos boletos por nada. Deberían agradecerme de que los invito.

Aoki y Kimura no replicaron porque era un buen punto.

Al terminar de ducharse todos fueron directo al cine, vieron en la cartelera y le dieron los boletos al empleado y fueron a la sala. Esperaron 15 minutos para que se oscureciera la sala y empezara la película.

La película iniciaba con un hombre que tenía problemas en controlar su adicción al sexo, contrataba prostitutas... era tan explícito que Ippo se cubría la cara con las manos y su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo hasta las orejas.

Miraba a Volg que estaba algo tranquilo, aunque también se ponía algo rojo por esas escenas tan gráficas, nunca en su vida había visto ese tipo de películas y claro sabía cómo la gente se demostraba su amor pero no pensó que era algo asi... Ippo estaba avergonzado y quiso poner la excusa del baño pero Takamura no lo dejó ir. Terminó la película y una empleada les dio las gracias al salir.

-Estuvo genial la película. Creo que la compraré por Blu-Ray- rió entre dientes Takamura.

-Eres un pervertido- comentó Kimura mientras tiraba el envase del refresco.

-Lo sé.

Mandaron al equipo Aoki por boletos para el autobús y después de eso cada quién fue a su casa.

-Siento que te hayan invitado a ver esa película. Me dio vergüenza la trama- se disculpaba Ippo mientras se dirigían al alquiler de botes de pesca.

-No te preocupes, Ippo- sonrió radiante Volg, lo que provocó que Ippo se sonrojara a sobremanera.

Fueron a lavarse la cara y fueron a sus cuartos para dormir.

El ruso se cubrió con las cobijas mientras miraba el techo de la casa Makunouchi, cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse.

La imagen de la parte más erótica de la película apareció en su mente... abrió los ojos para borrarla de su mente... de pronto la imagen de Ippo jadeando cerca de su cama apareció pero no abrió sus ojos sino más bien siguió con esa imagen. Ippo se veía sensual con solo la playera de su gimnasio, sin nada puesto... su miembro estaba bien estimulado que le apetecía... se relamió los labios y se acercó a él... Soñaba que le hacía el amor tan genial que parecía tan real... se bajó los pantalones y empezó a masajear su pene, los testículos y jadeaba de placer... mordía su labio inferior porque se imaginaba como Ippo subía a él y lo cabalgaba y chocaba su pene con su entrada, jadeó, gimió tanto que necesitaba de Ippo en esos momentos. Haciéndole el amor... tocando su cuerpo tan voluptuoso. Lo deseaba. Se corrió y se asustó porque había manchado el pijama y las cobijas que le había prestado la mamá de Ippo.

-No Volg, no está bien que hagas esto... No está bien.

Esa película lo había excitado asi que fue a poner la cobija a la lavadora y puso otra. A continuación se fue a dar una ducha fría pero en ese momento escuchó un débil gemido.

Le dio curiosidad y se asomó para ver como Ippo estaba masturbándose, su pene estaba completamente estimulado y se cubría la boca para que sus gemidos no despertaran a nadie.

Volg se sonrojó, sus orejas también se tornaron escarlatas mientras veía cómo Ippo se satisfacía, no sabía por qué su amigo lo hacía pero eso no importaba. Su pene también estaba poniéndose duro y trataba de observarlo para que Ippo no lo notara... era una hermosa vista verlo asi...

Fue de inmediato a su cuarto y su entrepierna era una tortura porque sentía las profundas ganas. Al ver como su amigo se dirigía a su habitación Volg salió de su habitación como si fuera un lobo hambriento, lento y sigiloso mientras observaba como Ippo, ya tranquilo apagaba las luces y cerraba la puerta corrediza de su habitación.

El entrenamiento y las rutinas en el gimnasio eran cada vez más duros pero al menos Volg ya podía resistir dos rounds y eso ponía feliz a Kamogawa y a todos ya que planeaban hacer que el ruso ayudara a Ippo a poder evolucionar su Dempsey Roll, encontrando un punto ciego.

Se acercaba el día de la pelea e Ippo estaba tan nervioso porque no dejaba de pensar cómo Sawamura dejaba a sus contrincantes.

Volg se dio cuenta y trataba de encontrar una forma de ayudar a su amigo y ponerse en forma.

Pero había un problema: Ippo empezó a evitar a Volg. Al ver a Volg se sonrojaba un poco y tomaba otra dirección.

Volg no lo entendía ¿Le había hecho algo a Makunouchi? O quizá ¿Lo había descubierto espiándolo mientras se masturbaba? No, es imposible. Aún asi se sacaba de onda que de la noche a la mañana Ippo lo evite.

-Por favor, Volg- rogaba Itagaki mientras estaba en la azotea con él junto con Aoki y Kimura.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, apenas puedo resistir dos rounds. No creo que sea de mucha ayuda.

-Pero si sigues igual de afilado como un lobo podrás hacerlo- Aoki no se quedó callado.

-Por favor, Ippo necesita tu ayuda.

Recordó que Ippo lo había evitado todo el día y negó con la cabeza. No.

-No, créanme que le quiero ayudar, lo siento- suspiró algo triste y salió por la puerta. Había dejado la estatua de bronce con muchísimo brillo.

-No, ahora si Ippo está en problemas.

-No, estoy seguro que accederá. Tengo un plan- dijo Itagaki mientras veía la puerta.

Mientras Volg se secaba el cabello al salir del baño de los Makunouchi escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-Hola Volg- saludó sonriente Manabu.

-Ah, hola- sonrió animadamente el pelirrojo mientras lo dejaba pasar- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Bueno quisiera proponerte algo.

-Lo que quieras... si es por lo de Makunouchi...

-No, no es eso. Te ayudaré como acercarte a sempai.

El ruso se sonrojó un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que te gusta sempai- dijo el chico sin rodeos.

Volg no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Bueno... él me ha evitado mucho últimamente...

-Tranquilo, yo quiero ayudarte pero a cambio por favor ayuda a sempai, él necesita un sparring con tus habilidades por favor- juntó las manos con súplica.

No sabía si debería aceptar ya que estuvo mucho tiempo alejado del ring asi que no sabía si eso del sparring daría un resultado.

-Está bien.

-Gracias- sonrió esperanzado Itagaki. Al poco rato estuvieron hablando de algo muy importante, algo que haría que Volg se acercara a Ippo sin que este lo evite.

-Estoy en casa- anunció Ippo mientras abría la puerta corrediza de la casa y vio a Volg en la cocina.

-Hola Makunouchi- saludó Volg con su habitual sonrisa.

-Hola ¿Y mi mamá?

-Fue con Umezawa a comprar unas cosas- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mmm... entiendo- asintió Ippo algo sonrojado, estaría a solas con Volg. Eso significaba una cosa, no sabía que hacer estando con la persona que creía su amigo y ahora con quien tenía fantasías muy explícitas.

El corazón de Volg estaba latiendo muy rápido. No quedó más remedio que estar juntos en la sala viendo la televisión. Pasaron de nuevo el comercial de la pelea estelar y luego un comercial de condones. Sus rostros quedaron muy al rojo vivo.

El miembro de Volg estaba descontrolado, de forma disimulada se acercó a Ippo que veía con atención muy aliviado ya, por cierto el nuevo episodio de su serie favorita.

Pasó una mano a la pierna de Ippo y la subió a los muslos. Ippo fingía que no pasaba nada pero todo cambió cuando la mano de Volg acariciaba su entrepierna por encima de la ropa.

-Volg...- el menor lo volteó a ver y vio esos brillantes ojos azules viéndolo de una forma misteriosa. No mostraba ninguna expresión y eso lo extrañó y trato de decir algo pero los labios del ruso invadieron los suyos. No era un beso tan feroz, sino que era muy suave. Nunca había besado a nadie asi que no tenía mucha experiencia pero dejó que Volg hiciera todo el trabajo.

Siguieron besándose mientras la televisión seguía pasando el episodio pero ya no prestaban atención. Ippo gemía cuando Volg volvía a besarlo luego de tomar aire unos momentos. Él se subió al regazo de Volg mientras seguía con el beso, el pelirrojo acariciaba su espalda de una forma tan sublime y sensual que Ippo estaba excitándose, después esas manos viajaron a las nalgas de su amigo y después las metió sobrepasando los boxers y luego las apretó; Ippo gimió aún más y arqueó la espalda, interrumpiendo el beso.

Se separaron. Volg se bajó los pantalones y sus mejillas se enrojecieron porque era la primera vez que invitaba a alguien a hacerle sexo oral.

Ippo se sonrojó un poco más y se acercó para después tomar el gran miembro del pelirrojo y después meterlo a la boca, al mismo tiempo la masturbaba y después la chupada y lamía. Se excitaba cada vez más al escuchar los roncos gemidos de Volg asi que procedió a meterse todo el miembro a la boca y succionándolo como si fuera una paleta.

-Quítate la camisa- pidió Volg al hacer que Ippo se separara de su pene por un momento y sacar un delgado hilillo de saliva y el pelinegro se quitó la camisa, aprovechó para quitarse ya de una vez lo demás y tomó el pene de Volg y lo volvió a meter a la boca. Chupándolo, succionándolo, lamiéndolo y masturbándolo al mismo tiempo.

Los gemidos de Volg aumentaban más no eran tan fuertes.

Antes de correrse en la boca de Ippo, el pelirrojo hizo que éste se sentara en su pene auto penetrándose, Ippo gimió de dolor hasta estar lo bastante profundo. Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez de manera apasionada como si quisieran devorarse mutuamente y el ruso acarició de manera provocativa las nalgas de Ippo, esa era una señal para moverse, el chico del Dempsey saltaba en el pene de su amigo que arqueaba la espalda mientras gemía y apretaba sus nalgas con fuerza... en ese momento la sala se llenó de gemidos de placer, palabras incoherentes y más besos... Era una placentera sensación. El ruso se corrió en Ippo mientras que él en el abdomen de su amigo... Al terminar sonrieron algo apenados y se dedicaron a limpiar el semen del piso.

Se ducharon y volvieron a la sala, y mientras veían la tele, la madre de Ippo y Umezawa habían llegado y ellos los recibieron de manera sonriente y normal.

-¿Nos tardamos mucho?- preguntó Hiroko mientras dejaba las cosas y Umezawa la estaba ayudando.

-No mamá además estábamos viendo la tele.

-Oh, ya veo que bueno- sonríe la madre mientras dejaba las compras en la cocina y en eso Volg e Ippo aprovecharon para mirarse y sonreír con complicidad.


	3. Dejame enseñarte (Sendo x Volg)

Déjame Enseñarte (Sendo x Volg)

-"Sabía que mis sentimientos hacia Makunouchi nunca serían correspondidos"- pensaba Volg Zangief cuando caminaba directo a su departamento donde se hospedaba.

Volg se había enamorado de Ippo luego de haber ido a un campamento de entrenamiento con los del Kamogawa, se había divertido muchísimo además de estirar el músculo. Ippo le había enseñado el idioma japonés más en ir a comer juntos en un restaurante de mariscos. Sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando Ippo sonreía al mencionar su nombre, pero...

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

-Vaya, miren quienes regresaron- comentó Takamura mientras veía que entraban a la habitación Ippo y Volg.

-Sí, se tardaron- siguió Kimura.

-Vamos sólo fuimos a comer- replicó Ippo.

-Más bien parecía que iban a una cita- rió Aoki mientras los otros dos empezaron a reír como locos.

Ippo se indignó.

-¡Claro que no!

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco por cómo se estaban riendo los compañeros de Ippo, se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de Aoki.

-Oh, vamos no te esponjes sabes que es una broma- Takamura se secó las lágrimas después de reír.

-Son increíbles, bueno Volg sólo no les hagas caso ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo- rió un poco avergonzado porque Ippo volteó a verlo y puso su mano a su hombro.

-Como sea, estoy aburrido después de entrenar ¿Qué tal si vamos a prender fuegos artificiales?

-Será genial- asienten Aoki, Kimura e Ippo sonriendo- ¿Vienes Volg?

-Bueno... sí. Me encantaría.

-Muy bien, vamos- los 5 fueron a la salida y prepararon todo para prender esos fuegos artificiales.

Volg estaba pensando de manera muy cuidadosa en declararse a Ippo, mirándolo disimuladamente.

-Volg, mira- dijo el campeón de peso pluma mientras le enseñaba como encendía uno que despedía chispitas de color violeta.

-Oh, son muy bonitos- comentó Volg mientras sonreía emocionado y sorprendido al ver esas chispitas violetas cayendo en la arena.

Su corazón dio un salto al ver el rostro de Ippo iluminado por las luces hasta que volteó y sacó uno.

-Prende esta, quiero ver sus colores por favor.

-Oh, sí espera- asintió Ippo y sacó un encendedor y salieron chispas de color rojo.

-Oh, es increíble- se emocionó Volg.

Ippo sonrió.

-Miren, parecen novios- bromeó de nuevo Takamura mientras volvían a reír Aoki y Kimura.

Volg se volvió a sonrojar avergonzado. Ippo al verlo asi se indignó.

-Por favor, chicos, dejen de bromear. Volg es mi amigo, no mi novio. Sólo amigos.

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

-"Amigos"- esa palabra seguía resonando en sus oídos.

Aquel día, sintió que su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos. Ippo, sólo lo veía como un amigo y nunca se fijará en él.

Suspiró mientras caminaba, todavía faltaba para llegar a su departamento.

-Oh, pero si es Volg- se escuchó una voz, el pelirrojo levantó la mirada y vio a Takeshi Sendo que estaba poniendo sus manos a los bolsillos en sus jeans.

-Eres Takeshi Sendo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, tal parece que todavía no te caigo bien ¿Verdad?- replicó Sendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Volg solo suspiró.

-No es que me caigas mal- suspiró el pelirrojo.

-Mm vaya eso no me consuela- rió después- oye, hace tiempo que quiero...

Vio sorprendido como Volg ponía un rostro melancólico.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó y levantó la vista para ver que el un gran cartel donde estaba Ippo posando en posición de pelea para anunciar su pelea.

-Mm parece que Makunouchi tiene algo que ver- comentó Sendo mientras soltaba un suspiro y se ajustó la chaqueta de cuero.

-Fue un gusto verte, me tengo que ir- Volg quería irse para no seguir viendo ese cartel, no estaba de humor ver a Ippo ya que todavía recordaba como él había recalcado que eran amigos, seguía triste por ese día y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con Takeshi Sendo.

-Oye espera- dijo el tigre de Naniwa al verlo ponerse en marcha- vamos, ahora que estás aquí podemos charlar, y beber un rato- propuso.

-No bebo- respondió el pelirrojo algo serio.

-Oh, vamos una vez al año no hace daño. Por favor.

-No tengo ganas, mejor otro día- y de nuevo se puso en marcha.

Sendo arqueó las cejas confundido y suspiró mientras se desmarañaba más el cabello castaño.

-Sé cómo te sientes- dijo de manera seria y vio como el ruso detuvo su marcha.

-No lo sabes- dijo.

-Por favor ¿crees que eres el único? ¿El único hombre que no sintió atracción por Makunouchi?

Volg volteó a verlo, estaba desconcertado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sendo asintió y siguió serio.

-Yo también estaba enamorado de Ippo Makunouchi, pero él me rechazó. Dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona y esa persona es ese intelectual engreído de Ichiro Miyata. Dijo que sólo me veía como un amigo- al recordarlo puso una mueca.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

-¡Me gustas Makunouchi! En serio me gustas mucho- Takeshi Sendo se había animado a confesarle su amor a su rival, y eso que había pasado años luego de su último enfrentamiento.

Ippo se sonrojó y se rascó la cabellera negra y suspiró, sus orejas estaban enrojecidas. Era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba.

-Sendo, eres buen chico. Me agradas pero... creo que no puedo corresponderte...-no pudo seguir porque Sendo lo tomó de la ropa.

-¿Por qué? Soy guapo y siento que lo que siento por ti es bastante real, ¿Por qué no puedes corresponderme?- su rostro mostraba agresividad pero sus ojos castaños daban un brillo de desconcierto.

-Lo que pasa es que... te veo como un amigo, siempre ha sido asi.

-¿Tú amas a alguien más?- preguntó sin rodeos el castaño.

-No... es que no creo poder...

-Di la verdad Makunouchi, sólo estás dando vueltas al asunto.

Ippo asintió rápidamente.

-Yo... estoy enamorado de Miyata... lo amo por eso... no puedo corresponderte... Lo siento Sendo- en ese momento, el castaño lo soltó.

-De acuerdo.

-Pe...pero podemos ser... amigos...- Ippo sonrió confiado de que el tigre de Naniwa aceptara.

-¿Estás loco? Me mandaste a la friendzone ¿para qué quieres que seamos amigos? Solo harás que me duela aún más de lo que me duele- al decir esto último se fue del gimnasio Kamogawa antes que Takamura o alguien más llegara.

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

-Así que era eso... Por eso. Quería declararme ese día que estuve con él en la playa pero él no me ha rechazado pero él dijo que solo éramos amigos y eso me hizo entender que no estaba ni interesado en mí.

-¿Ya vez? No eres el único que ha sido lastimado, pero podemos olvidarlo. Anda, te invito una copa. Es más la pagaré yo ¿Te parece?

Volg suspiró, no estaba nada mal tomar aunque sea una vez y ya. Asintió.

-Muy bien anda vamos- le dio palmadas en la espalda y fueron directo a un bar.

-Bienvenidos- el cantinero les dio la bienvenida y ellos se sentaron a la barra- ¿Qué desean tomar caballeros?

-Bueno, deme un whisky por favor- pidió Sendo.

-Bueno yo quiero un vino por favor- pidió Volg al sentarse.

-A la orden- el cantinero fue por las bebidas y las preparó en vasos pequeños de cristal.

-Salud, para olvidar amargos momentos- chocó su copa con el del pelirrojo y dio un sorbo.

El ruso también lo hizo, el vino estaba un poco fuerte pero lo resistió y tomó otra.

-Está un poco fuerte...

-Tienes razón, sabe algo fuerte, amargo- bebió Sendo mientras dejaba la copa en la barra- jeje la verdad sería bueno beber para olvidar que... amé a Makunouchi.

Volg bajó la mirada algo triste también, estaba enamorado de Ippo y tal parecía que le correspondía pero sólo lo eran amigos asi que se podía decir que no tenía esperanzas.

-Yo también amé a Makunouchi... pero no quiero dejar de lado nuestra amistad si me declaro- bebió.

-Vaya, míranos, sufriendo por amor... quien diría que Makunouchi prefirió a Miyata que a nosotros.

-Bueno es obvio porque Miyata-san es más fuerte y él lo admira... no podemos competir contra él.

-¿Estás loco? Obvio que si podremos contra él, es solo que se cree el don brillante- el tigre de Naniwa bebió otro sorbo.

El pelirrojo lo imitó y un poco de vino se coló en sus labios y se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

Siguieron bebiendo y platicando de Ippo y la noche avanzaba, eran las 10 de la noche hasta que el cantinero les dijo que se habían acabado tanto el whisky como el vino.

-Les conseguiré un taxi- dijo el cantinero mientras ellos se levantaban de las sillas e iban tambaleándose tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-¿A dónde los llevo?- preguntó un taxista.

-A... mi casa...- balbuceó para después echarse a los asientos mientras que Volg se sostenía la cabeza que le daba vueltas.

-A la orden- de inmediato se dirigía a donde Sendo le indicaba.

Volg trataba de relajarse, mientras que Sendo empieza a poner su mano en su entrepierna. Al principio el ruso pelirrojo no le tomó importancia porque pensaba que el tigre de Naniwa se estaba apoyando por el mareo. Suspiró, pero la mano no se detuvo ahí, siguió viajando hasta su miembro, el cual empezó con una caricia y la apretó un poco sin llegar a lastimarlo y Volg soltó un débil gemido. Se cubrió la boca, y tratando de ver si el taxista no lo había oído.

El taxista seguía manejando de manera concentrada, mientras tarareaba "Shake it out" de Taylor Swift de manera un poco baja.

Sendo suspira y se animó a meter su mano por debajo del pantalón del ruso y este se sobresaltó y estaba planeando retroceder pero la sensación por las copas y las caricias empezó a dejarse y disimulaba mientras miraba por la ventana. Empezó a llover y las gotas invadían las ventanas y Volg sentía que su miembro iba a explotar estaba muy duro la mano del tigre de Naniwa lo hacía sentir bien... sentía que se iba a correr.

-Es aquí- dijo al fin el castaño y los dos salieron al salir del taxi- gracias.

-De nada- asiente el taxista y se va.

Tambalearon y fueron a abrir la tienda, al entrar vieron que las cosas de la tienda ya estaban guardadas y se adentraron al pasillo que estaba iluminado.

-Takeshi ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- se escuchó una voz de anciana y ambos voltearon y Volg se sorprendió al ver una diminuta anciana acariciando un gato de color naranja atigrado.

-Ah, abuela es que me estaba tomando unas copas con mi amigo...- decía Sendo con las voz resbalosa.

Volg se sonrojó un poco y se cubrió un poco la entrepierna. Seguía muy excitado y no quería contrariar a la anciana.

-Pues me tenías preocupada, Takeshi. En este momento vas a bañarte y te duermes- ordenó la anciana.

-Ay abuela, no soy un niño...

-¡Pues actúas como uno!- lo regañó y se metió a su habitación.

-Ah, como sea, vamos Volg- lo tomó de la mano y fueron a tomar agua ya que, la garganta se les estaba haciendo seca y el castaño empezaba a verlo detenidamente sin poder apartar la vista de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el ruso mientras volteaba a verlo.

-¿Cómo es que el idiota de Ippo te ha rechazado?- preguntó el tigre de Naniwa mientras dejaba su vaso de cristal de lado y se acercaba a Volg.

-Somos amigos, aunque... me dolió que Ippo no me vea como algo más- los ojos azules del pelirrojo bajaron hasta mirar el suelo reluciente de la cocina.

-Bueno pero hay una... solución- después de eso señaló la entrepierna de Volg y este apartó de nuevo su mirada algo ruborizado.

-No debiste hacer eso- dijo mientras se cubría con la chaqueta.

-Oh vamos- rió el castaño mientras seguía acercándose- tal vez no debía pero veo que te ha gustado.

-Claro que no- suspiró el pelirrojo y siguió tomando el agua para distraerse e ignorar a quien una vez fue su rival en el ring.

Sendo suspiró indignado.

-Vamos, es más tómalo como algo que solo ocurrirá una vez ¿No lo has pensado? Y como una forma de olvidar a Makunouchi

-El que esté ebrio no significa...- se tambaleó un poco- no significa que lo hagamos...

El castaño rechistó y puso una mueca de disgusto.

-Por favor, por favor de seguro te gustó y tratas de negarlo- su voz era resbalosa y un poco chistosa.

-Sendo... no lo haremos. Me sentiría como plato de segunda mesa.

-Vaya eres muy difícil me pregunto si todos los rusos son como tú- lo señaló con el dedo.

-Algo...- de pronto se mareó y como Sendo estaba cerca este lo logró atrapar.

-Creo que esto es un intento para acercarte- rió el castaño al ver de cerca esos ojos celestes-Déjame enseñarte- se acercaba más a sus labios.

-No...- no pudo decir nada más porque los labios de Sendo estaban pegados a los suyos y el no tardó en corresponder, subió sus brazos para sostenerse en el cuello de Sendo y seguir con el beso, juntaron sus lenguas; enredándola con la de él y sintió como las manos del tigre de Osaka volvía a acariciar sus genitales y el miembro del ruso se estaba endureciendo y gimió sin poder evitarlo.

-Mmm...- se cortó el beso porque era el momento de tomar aire. Se miraron y las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas.

-Sendo...- el tigre lo volvió a besar pero con más intensidad y lo tomó de la cintura para acomodarlo y después ir a la habitación.

Cerraron la puerta de manera que la abuela no podría abrirla tan fácilmente asi que ellos aprovecharon cada momento y siguieron con el beso que se volvía desenfrenado y la ropa de ambos caía al suelo y los dos, desnudos se acostaron a la cama. Sendo tomó con cuidado el pene estimulado del ruso y lo lamió al principio como si fuera un dulce y el pelirrojo arqueaba su espalda ya que esa era una buena sensación y desorbitó la mirada cuando el castaño lo metió a su boca y Volg gimió aunque se cubrió la boca para que la abuela de Sendo no los escuchara y sentía como la boca de Sendo succionaba esa parte más fuerte y rápido que sentía la garganta caliente y acariciaba su pene que gimió aún más y empezaba a tocarse; haciendo que Sendo se deleitara con esa imagen y después de eso tomó su miembro y empezó a masturbarse y su pene se endurecía y se llenaba de venas que el castaño sentía que podría correrse en cualquier momento.

Los dos estaban completamente excitados que sus cuerpos empezaban a transpirar.

Después, antes de correrse Sendo tomó las caderas de Volg lo volteo, poniéndolo en cuarto, las levantó y después de eso abrió el ano del pelirrojo y empezó a meter su pene... se sentía tan genial y procedió a acariciar el tronco y los glúteos del ruso que jadeaba, tratando de no gemir tan fuerte y despertar a la abuela de Sendo. Cerró los ojos para relajarse y sentir como el pedazo de carne le atravesaba la estrecha entrada y desorbitaba su mirada celeste, acostándose tratando de relajarse.

Sendo disfrutó ya meterlo profundamente que, se quedó ahí para acostumbrarse porque sentía la entrada muy apretada... se esperó unos minutos para empezar a moverse, lentamente que se sostuvo de las caderas de Volg.

Podía ver el pálido cuerpo moverse al ritmo de las lentas embestidas, verlo abrazarse a la almohada y su miembro entrando y saliendo de su entrada que ya se ponía cada vez húmeda y se deslizaba que sentía un completo placer ya cuando aumentó la velocidad... Era su forma de olvidar la decepción amorosa, que Ippo lo había rechazado pero ahora solo gemía de profundo goce cuando seguía haciéndolo más duro y fuerte.

Volg ahora tenía enfrente a Sendo mientras que este lo penetraba de forma salvaje y se besaban al ritmo, sus cuerpos tan calientes, las gotas de sudor cayendo por sus cuerpo y sus gemidos acompañando la oscura habitación.

Se corrieron cuando la embestida del tigre de Naniwa había sido la más dura y la más placentera que Volg sentía que su vista se nublaba y se apartó el cabello de la cara, volteo y vio que el castaño había caído; jadeaba y no se movía más que el pecho y después se iba normalizando.

-Vaya...

-Sendo.

-¿Mmm?

-Creo que tenías razón, con eso de hacerlo olvidaría todo.

Sendo rió.

-Yo también amigo. Tal parece que nos ha enseñado olvidar ese dolor.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Volg.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres hacerlo cuando vuelvas de Estados Unidos al conseguir el cinturón?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco y asintió mientras se cubría.

Durmieron rápidamente. Era buena medicina para una desilusión sí, pero también para enseñar que hay segunda oportunidad y aunque no hubo un "Te amo" o "Te quiero" estaba el presente el volverse a encontrar.

 _Hola =D antes que nada quiero decirles que lo siento por no actualizar según como yo había dicho hace un mes pero es que trataba de comprar RISING y pues fue muy difícil y ya que lo encontré, pues me dedique a verlo un millón de veces xD pero todo era para poder inspirarme (?)_

 _Como sea ya regresé y como dicta mi regla en subir un doble o triple capítulo para este fic._

 _Gracias a_ __ _ **Anima TK**_ __ _por darme las imágenes Yaoi de HAJIME NO IPPO más el Sendo x Volg que más me ayudó a inspirarme para terminar este capítulo de verdad amiga me sirvieron y más para mi colección muajaja_ __ _:D_

 _Sobre ellos: Nunca se me ocurrió emparejarlos (!) se los juro porque la verdad prefiero Volg x Ippo y Sendo x Ippo pero no ellos, de repente me dieron la idea por las imágenes que me dieron por Face gracias a mi amiga, en fin; lo que pasó fue rápido y no lo pensaba hasta que se terminó. Los dos rechazados por la misma persona, se consuelan entre ellos y después juran volverse a cruzar. Es un cliché muy conocido xD_

 _Por otro lado les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta acá, y si estás leyendo esto_ _ **Lizeth**_ _también este fic es para ti, gracias por seguir el anterior fic 3_

 _Bueno hasta la otra :D_


	4. Conectados (Miyata x Ippo)

Conectados (Miyata x Ippo)

 _Ojalá les guste muchísimo :D este hermoso capítulo con doble lemon._

Después de correr Miyata regresó al gimnasio Kawahara donde ya lo esperaba su padre.

-Ichiro, muy pronto será tu pelea contra Randy Boy asi que es mejor que de adentres a un buen entrenamiento.

-¿Y cuál es padre?- preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.

-Entrenarás con los del gimnasio Kamogawa.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó mientras se mostraba sorprendido. Ahí estaba Ippo, lo cual significaba que era momento de entrenar juntos, sería casi justo como la vez que Ippo entró al gimnasio hace unos años.

-De acuerdo papá entrenaré con ellos.

-Sé que eso suena algo extraño por los sucesos que ocurrieron hace años- dijo el padre de Miyata, él estaba consiente que su hijo estaba ansioso por pelear con Ippo pero, la distancia se hacía cada vez más.

-Sí, pero eso me ayudará a tener más experiencia en mi técnica.

Asintió su padre con satisfacción, su hijo había crecido.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, un martes en donde Miyata llegó al gimnasio de Kamogawa donde ya lo esperaban Aoki, Kimura, Ippo; Itagaki y Takamura.

-Oh, Miyata, hola- saludó Kimura agitando la mano en forma de saludo.

Miyata solo lo saludó con una cabezada.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a llevarlos a entrenar, asi que suban- dijo Yagi con paciencia y ellos abordaron.

Ichiro miró como subía Ippo, ese día el chico de la técnica Dempsey vestía con una camisa azul cielo claro y unos pantalones cortos que le dejaban ver las fuertes piernas. Se sentó apartado de ellos mientras ellos platicaban sobre cómo sería el entrenamiento, más escuchaban canciones para estar más animados y Takamura no paraba de meterse con Aoki y Kimura; al mismo tiempo con Itagaki e Ippo los defendían.

Al llegar, vieron que era una zona que parecía muy tranquila, tenía una pista para correr, un lago y árboles.

-Oooh- se sorprendieron todos al verlo.

-Muy bien chicos, comencemos con el entrenamiento- en eso el mayor sacó un reloj- todos a correr.

-En sus marcas, listos, fuera- en ese preciso momento Takamura los empezó a rebasar a todos, Ippo se quedó atrás junto a Miyata y Aoki, Kimura e Itagaki más atrás.

-Ustedes son unos inútiles nunca me podrán alcanzar- reía el rey de los pervertidos mientras corría pero Ippo no se rendía.

Corrieron hasta que Yagi les dijo que se detuvieran.

-Muy bien, descansen un poco.

Todos estaban jadeando, el pelinegro miró de reojo a su rival que estaba recuperando el aire, miró su cara sudorosa, la camisa transpirada, el pecho, la marca del abdomen y las piernas torneadas. Le llamaba la atención, asi que se quitó la sudadera y dejó ver sus prominentes bíceps y el cuerpo bien trabajado y sudado.

Trataba de estar cerca del campeón de Japón, y ver más ese cuerpo trabajado.

Cuando acabó el descanso, hicieron un buen de abdominales, lo cual...

-Ippo, quítate la camisa- propuso Miyata e Ippo se sorprendió.

-Miyata-kun- dijo Ippo- pero...

-Vamos no nos digas que te vergüenza- se burló Aoki mientras Kimura reía, pero ellos sí empezaron a quitarse la camisa. A Ichiro no les importaba ellos, sólo ver el cuerpo bueno de Ippo Makunouchi era lo único que le interesaba.

-De acuerdo- al quitarse la camisa Ichiro se deleitó con la vista. Nunca había visto así a su rival. De cerca no, tal vez pudo verlo cuando peleaba con Sendo, Date o Sawamura. La piel morena, las gotas bajaban y los músculos se movían a compás de su respiración, esa apariencia de Ippo era lo que no conocía.

Pensaba que Ippo era una persona con un aspecto débil fuera del ring pero no. Una persona sexy que lo escondía muy bien.

-Miyata, deja de envidiarle la figura y también hazlo- Takamura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y estuvieron haciendo el ejercicio, al terminar un boxeo de sombra y mientras lo hacía esta vez Ippo ya solo llevaba el torso desnudo; lo cual su cuerpo se movía de una forma que podría provocar a una mujer.

Era como un baile erótico para Miyata, el imaginarse a Ippo así en su cama, invadía su mente.

La figura de Ippo estando con la suya mientras estaban a solas, besándose apasionadamente y luego...

-Miyata-kun...- dijo Ippo pero él no lo escuchaba- este...

-Miyata- dijo Kimura- oye...

-Ah, ¿Qué sucede?

-Dice Yagi-san que...- seguían hablando pero Miyata estaba hipnotizado por Ippo, su cabello del chico estaba peinado hacía tras, dándole un aspecto aún más rebelde y seguían entrenando hasta que Yagi los llamó diciéndoles que fueran a descansar y luego a ducharse al lago.

Se la pasaron a todo dar, Takamura dio un mega clavado que los empapó a todos, dejándolos como perros de aguas y luego rieron. Antes de entrar, Ippo doblaba su ropa, lo cual Miyata se daba el lujo de ver ¿Pervertido? ¡Claro que no! Él observaba al rival.

Ya después a los otros cuatro les dio hambre e iban saliendo.

-Sempai ¿No vas a acompañarnos?- preguntó Itagaki mientras se amarraba la toalla a la cintura.

-No, ahora no, quiero relajarme- decía Ippo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- _Querrás decir "Quiero quedarme un rato más y seguir seduciendo a Miyata-kun con mi musculoso cuerpo"_ \- pensó Miyata al ver como se alejaba Itagaki.

Se relajó ya que el agua estaba muy tibia y lo ponía muy bien. Volteó y vio como Ippo suspiraba mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del agua.

Era su oportunidad para estar cerca de él. Tan inocente Ippo, no se imaginaba que Miyata lo observaba y se acercaba a él.

-Ippo, ya que todos se fueron, tal vez...- dijo con una voz, una voz que él no reconoció pero sonreía al ver que Ippo se alejaba con las mejillas algo rojas.

-Miyata-kun... ¿Qué sucede?

-¿No es obvio? Estamos solos, deberíamos aprovechar...

-Pero Miyata-kun... estamos cerca y pueden vernos- el chico estaba muy sorprendido por la inesperada actitud de Miyata, según que él sepa, él no era así ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado?

-¿No lo entiendes? Quiero estar junto ese cuerpo tuyo que desde la mañana me ha excitado.

¿Excitarlo? Ippo no entendía nada.

-No entiendo...- dijo débilmente el campeón de Japón.

-Haré que lo entiendas- lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó. Pero no lo besó para amarlo, sino para desearlo, para hacerle entender que estaba deseándolo desde la mañana para excitarlo y obtener lo que quería.

-Mmm...-gimió el chico mientras sentía que Miyata lo tomaba de la cintura, aunque estaba el agua, Miyata no le vio obstáculo y el beso siguió igual de apasionado.

Al terminar el beso, Ippo estaba muy ruborizado.

-Yo... Miyata-kun no sé qué buscas con todo esto pero...

-¿No lo entiendes Ippo? Te deseo, todo tú me fascina, tus ojos, tu cuerpo; tu color de piel y ese bulto- señaló debajo del agua el pene levantado de Ippo, el cual se ruborizó más y lo cubrió con sus dos manos.

-¡Ah!- lo cubría pero fue detenido por Miyata.

-No lo hagas, lo tienes grande, eso es lo que más me gusta- esas palabras no eran de él, algo andaba mal pero estaba emocionado y excitado que no lo pensaba más.

-Por favor Miyata-kun creo que es hora de irnos a comer- ríe algo nervioso al tratar de huir pero en ese momento Miyata usó su habilidad rápida para tomarlo de la cintura y volverlo a besar e Ippo estaba más que confundido... Aunque la emoción se apoderó de él, quería que Miyata lo volteara ver, que le hiciera caso y que fueran amigos.

Pero estaba acostumbrado a que el rey de los contragolpes tuviera esa cara tan seria y después de ver una pelea desparecía de repente, como cuando vieron la pelea entre Sendo y Volg, le gustaba su compañía pero siempre terminaban asi ¿Ahora quería seducirlo?

-Ippo- se acercó más luego de besarlo para proceder con el cuello y acariciar su mojado cuerpo, el chico no se negó ya después del tercer beso, quería más asi que en ese momento correspondió; enredando su lengua con él.

-Miyata-kun...- gimió mientras enredaba sus brazos al cuello del chico que le estaba llevando a nuevas sensaciones, a explorar un sentimiento que tenían en lo más recóndito de su ser y el beso continuaba y sus bocas se ponían cada vez más húmedas.

Pero de repente se escucharon unas voces y ellos se separaron de inmediato. Eran Itagaki y Kimura.

-Oigan, el señor Yagi pregunta a qué hora vendrán para comer- dijo Kimura al acercarse y verlos que se levantaban y se ponían la toalla.

-Ah, sí, está bien ya vamos- el campeón de la OPBF se encaminaba delante de Ippo el cuál se sorprendió un poco por esa actitud y ya vestidos se dirigían a la cabaña.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿No habían ido a la cabaña?- preguntó Miyata a Kimura, éste se puso un poco nervioso y carraspeó.

-Mm pues para qué iba a ser- rió- es para avisarles que ya vinieran.

-Sí, eso- Itagaki asintió rápidamente para darle la razón.

-De acuerdo- asintió Ippo inocentemente mientras caminaba junto a ellos.

Comieron y después de eso abordaron el tema del entrenamiento de mañana y después a dormir, primero Aoki, Takamura (Kimura e Itagaki fueron por más mantas) y Miyata junto a Ippo.

Ippo no lograba conciliar el sueño luego de que han pasado 10 minutos ya que en ese momento decidió no voltear porque se encontraría con Miyata.

Miyata le daba nervios, el Miyata que era serio y de quién sentía respeto ya no estaba en ese momento y le daba "miedo" que de nuevo el campeón de la OPBF intentara besarlo y hacerle ver estrellas y estremecerse.

Claro, Ichiro Miyata era una persona atractiva pero muy seria y en los años que lo lleva conociendo nunca conoció a una chica que fuera su amiga o su novia, siempre andaba solo. Hasta una vez pensó que Kumi sentía algo por él cuando la vio en una de las peleas de éste.

Sintió que le picaban el hombro, no podía dejar de imaginar a Miyata tratando de llamar su atención a las 9 de la noche.

-Ippo- lo oyó susurrar cerca y el corazón del campeón de Japón dio un salto cómo si hubiera saltado de inmediato de un peldaño- ¿Estás despierto?

¡Claro que lo estaba! Pero no quería contestar porque ahí estaban cerca Aoki y Takamura (Kimura e Itagaki no habían vuelto)

Asi que asintió.

-Oye, quisiera hablar contigo- de nuevo esa voz tan seria, al principio y después seductora ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Será que se lo estaba imaginando? ¿Y ese beso era también...?

-Sí- dijo débilmente Ippo mientras asentía y se levantaron despacito, sin hacer ningún ruido y estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Estaban cerca de donde tuvieron su primer beso, Ippo estaba sentado en una roca y Miyata de pie, cubriendo con sus bolsillos sus manos.

Quedaron en silencio.

-Makunouchi... No. Ippo, quisiera pedirte una disculpa.

El chico de cabello en punta volteó a verlo ¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?

-Yo... creo que estaba mal de la cabeza que no pensé en ti- continuó- te besé y has de pensar "Qué loco"

 _"No, así no fue, más bien estaba muy confundido_ " pensó Ippo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se levantaba, sus rostros estaban siendo iluminados por el agua que reflejaba la luna.

-Claro que no- el comentario de Ippo sorprendió al otro joven mientras este lo miraba seriamente- no me molestó ni pienso que estás loco... Sólo fue algo que ocurrió en el calor del momento, asi que no te...culpo por eso.

Miyata, al escuchar esa respuesta se quedó tranquilo un 10% ya que vio que Ippo tenía el mismo rostro de cuando se besaron dentro del lago.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Dices que no me culpas por ello y que fue por el calor del momento... ¿entonces por qué actuaste como si te estuviera a punto de violar?- su voz de nuevo adoptó lo molesto.

-Fue por el calor del momento y yo correspondí asi que por eso... no te culpo de nada y no te tienes porque disculpar.

Lo tomó de la camisa, como aquella vez.

-¿Por qué crees que accedí a entrenar con ustedes? Dilo.

-Porque es parte de tu entrenamiento...

-No, sino porque me...

-Itagaki...

-Kimura-san... más... ahí...

Se escucharon gemidos y eran de ellos dos.

Fueron por donde se escuchaban y ahí estaban. Kimura estaba embistiendo a Itagaki que se movía pidiendo más... estaban muy calientes y sus rostros llenos de deseo.

-¡Ahh!- escandalizado y apenando Ippo se echó para atrás y Miyata le cubrió la boca inmediatamente.

-Shh- lo calló mientras este solo asentía y se alejaron de ahí.

-Pero ¿Qué pretendían Itagaki-kun y Kimura-san?

-¿Y yo que voy a saber?- respondió Miyata al alejarse también de ahí, aunque los gemidos de Itagaki y los jadeos de Kimura aún seguían invadiendo sus oídos.

-Cómo sea... aun asi... no importa lo que haya sucedido... amm bueno tú me entiendes, estás... perdonado.

Miyata no lo soportó y tomó su rostro para tenerlo en frente durante tres segundos y darle un apasionado beso que Ippo no tardó en corresponder. Era mágico ese beso asi que era lo mejor que pudo haber pedido.

Fueron de inmediato al cuarto de baño para continuar explorándose, besarse y desearse y tratándose de olvidar de las penas en el lago hace horas.

Miyata bajaba los pantalones cortos mientras que Ippo le quitaba la camisa con algo de dificultad porque luchaban. Sí, luchaban para ver quién tenía el control en ese momento. Logró quitársela, al mismo tiempo que sus pantalones cortos bajaron quedando en sus tobillos.

Mientras el joven se aferraba al cuerpo del menor, atacaba el cuello y lo mordió. Provocando un grito de Ippo lo besó de nuevo para callarlo ya que estaban cerca de la cabaña, acariciándose el cuerpo desnudo mientras los besos se volvían cada vez más húmedos que hasta salía saliva en sus comisuras y se separaron y el hilillo los conectaba.

¿Conectaba? Tal vez no pelearían por el título o por acabar con el empate pero si estaban conectados no por ese beso, sino porque los unía una promesa... Pero ahora ese pensamiento se borraba poco a poco por la pasión que invadía su cuerpo.

Miyata abrió las piernas de Ippo mientras este se ponía a la pared y se tocaba el cuerpo para estimularse y deleitarse como el pene de su amante, palpitante y surcado de venas entraba poco a poco en su interior. Estuvieron un minuto así, sin moverse para darse tiempo de abrazarse y estar tranquilos, podían sentir sus corazones palpitar rápidamente.

-Puedes moverte- la voz de Ippo le dio permiso ya, de poseerlo y comenzar lentamente... sus cuerpos se movían y sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más.

Al poco tiempo el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaron y solo los gemidos de Ippo le harían entender a Miyata que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Ahh...- gimió mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y después los brazos bajaron hacia los glúteos y los apretaba y luego los acariciaba, sus piernas subían y temblaban a cada embestida y se besaron cada vez más apasionadamente.

Ippo besó su pecho al bajar su cabeza y Miyata lo disfrutaba. Al poco rato cambiaron de posición y el campeón de Japón estaba a merced de él, abajo y gemía mientras el pene de Miyata se deslizaba sobre su entrada que apretaba y se iba llenando hasta que de un profundo gemido de Miyata se corrió dentro e Ippo en sus estómagos y jadearon al parar y escuchar sus ritmos cardiacos.

-Miyata-kun.

-¿Mmm?

-Me...

-Tú también me...

De pronto se abrió la puerta y ellos de inmediato tomaron su ropa para después esconderse, eran Kimura e Itagaki que reían y se besaban.

-Kimura-san tenía razón, me hizo disfrutar...- reía el joven de cabello cobrizo mientras el mayor besaba su cuello.

-Te dije que te gustaría- seguía besándolo mientras terminaban de vestirse y salir de ahí.

-Miyata-kun- susurró el campeón de Japón- debemos apresurarnos antes de que se den cuenta.

-Sí- asintió mientras se vestían y casi corriendo llegaron a la ventana de la habitación para que después de eso se acomodaran a su cama y acostarse y fingir que dormían. Llegaron Kimura e Itagaki y se acostaron, mentalmente Miyata e Ippo suspiraron de aliviados.

Pero esto aún no terminaba.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _Hola :D les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y estoy recibiendo buenos comentarios en el Facebook de parte de mi amiga_ _ **Anima TK**_ _,_ _ **Alexis**_ __ _y_ _ **Lizeth**_ _que ellos les encanta mis historias de Hajime No Ippo =) de verdad los amo 3_

 _Miyata pervertido: Siempre quise hacerlo así, desde que vi la serie me enamoré de él y supe de inmediato como era serio, sin novia y un impresionante talento en el boxeo. De pronto lo empecé a emparejar con Ippo en mi mente, tarde muchísimo en eso, me imaginaba escenas en donde coquetea con Ippo a escondidas de los demás, de verdad amo eso en darle esa actitud al personaje =)_

 _Sobre Kimura e Itagaki: ¡Adoro esa pareja! :D es uno de mis ships de Hajime No Ippo, y el origen de eso es porque estaba buscando doujinshis Yaoi... pero no había T-T o sí, pero nada más se veían las portadas y de repente aparece la imagen de Kimura sonrojado cargando a Itagaki, se veían tan lindos juntos n.n después otro pero sí, ese si tenía un doujinshi (cortito) pero muy bueno con un beso al final u y otros tres dibujos de ellos y de repente al escribir un poquito de ellos en ese capítulo me acordé de la imagen. En serio tan lindos._

 _Sobre el CONTINUARÁ:_ _ **Conectados**_ _es el título que se me ocurrió y que tendrá continuación, calculo que para el capítulo 10 xD casi al final, se merece un final en el final =)_

 _¿Imágenes Yaoi sirvieron de inspiración? ¡CLARO! Me sirvieron de mucho, de hecho hay varias en mi carpeta, casi la mayoría por vía Tumblr y gracias a_ _ **Anima TK**_ _que gentilmente me las regala, en serio si lees esto te estoy agradecida :3_

 _¿Música? Casi no hago fanfics que tengan fondo (?)_

 _Como sea espero que les guste. La dedicatoria se divide por tres partes =)_

 _ **Anima TK**_ _: De verdad amiga que bueno que me hayas mostrado tu galería de verdad lo aprecio y como regalo te doy este capítulo, y te prometo te haré más, de momento gracias por tus comentarios y esperemos que sigamos shipeando Miyata x Ippo Forevah x3 me hacen muy feliz tus palabras y ya se le hizo a Ippo XD_

 _ **Alexis**_ _: También espero que te guste y tomaré en cuenta tus maravillosas ideas de fanfic que me pasas por chat o por mi muro de verdad que lo aprecio, los hare y te las daré, ¿Lo ves? Miyata x Ippo es canon 3_

 _ **Lizeth**_ _: Amiga, una de mis lectoras, la que se emocionó con un fic de Ippo, de verdad es lo que más me gustó de ti y que me pusieras reviews en la ENTREVISTA, lo aprecio muchísisisisimo xD hice el Kimura x Itagaki ¿Recuerdas de la imagen?_

 _Muchas gracias, regalen reviews que son gratis y hasta la próxima actualización =)_


	5. Solución (Kimura x Itagaki)

-¿Estás seguro que lo harás? ¿Te separarás de él?- preguntó Aoki muy sorprendido por lo que le acaba de contar su mejor amigo.

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy decidido.

-¿Por qué? Ustedes...

-Créeme que lo amo pero... ya por mucha pelea creo que esta por acabar lo nuestro y puede que me deje.

Kimura tenía ese miedo.

-Vamos, puede que sea algo inmaduro pero él no haría algo asi.

El pelinegro suspiró y terminó su plato de fideos.

-Aoki... ahora estoy en un momento en donde nos hemos peleado mucho, el sexo no ayuda... para nada...- siempre utilizaban ese método para calmarse pero esta vez no estaban de humor. Peleaban por todo, por la tele por la comida y por lo demás.

-Vamos, platíquenlo es más te daré unos consejos.

-A ver- empieza a acercarse para que su amigo le susurre consejos al oído.

Pasaron platicando hasta que Kimura salió del local para después de eso tomar su motoneta e ir al departamento que compartía con él.

Suspiró al ver el departamento, antes de entrar. Al entrar vio que estaba su prometido terminando de hacer sus deberes y comía cereal.

-Ah vaya llegas tarde- dijo Manabu Itagaki mientras se quitaba la cuchara de la boca al terminar.

-¿Qué no hay nada de comer?

-Pues como va a haber si no traes dinero- respondió el joven de cabello cobrizo.

-Para tu información al menos yo peleo y gano mis combates para que pueda mantenerte- Kimura atacó mientras cerraba la puerta de manera fuerte.

-Ay por favor, estos últimos meses has tenido más racha de derrotas que Aoki-san- Manabu escupió y dejaba el plato sobre el buró.

Kimura suspiró furioso. Asi era lo mismo.

-Mira, ya me cansé de esto, tengo hambre.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no?- se volteó inmediatamente para defenderse.

-Pues entonces consigue un trabajo o...

-Mira Manabu...

-¿Qué?

Inmediatamente iba a decir sobre la supuesta separación, lo tenía planeado pero recordó las palabras de Aoki.

-¡DESNUDATE!

-¿¡QUÉ!?- se sonrojó de manera impresionante.

-¡Hazlo!- se acercó a él como dispuesto a darle un golpe, hasta el joven se puso en guardia.

-Tatsuya, no estoy de humor ahora para eso...- dijo pero en ese momento el pelinegro lo tomó de manera brusca y lo acostó- ah...

-Bueno entonces...- empieza a quitarse la corbata lentamente- me desnudare yo.

-Tatsuya, ya dije que no estoy de humor...- Kimura le arrojó la chaqueta y se lo quitó y vio que su pareja ya no tenía nada.

-Anda, hazlo- se acercó a él y ambos forcejeaban y el menor de cabello castaño cobrizo se rindió a él y ya los dos se encontraban besándose apasionadamente y abrazándose dejándose quitar la ropa- Manabu...

-Tatsuya...- suspiró mientras su miembro rozar con el de su pareja, se movían cada vez más y sus miembros estaban tan duros y húmedos.

Kimura lo volvió a besar y después abrió sus piernas.

-Tatsuya...- gimió Itagaki mientras lo ayudaba a abrir las piernas, su entrada estaba roja, palpitante y necesitada de él.

El mayor asintió y después de eso empezó a meter su miembro lentamente, y aunque el menor se quejó y arqueó su espalda no le dijo que se detuviera.

-Sigue...

Continuó invadiendo la entrada de su pareja que apretaba las sábanas y su pie estaba moviéndose. La entrada se sentía muy caliente pero le gustaba, apretada también y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, y al estar completamente adentro esperó por 3 segundos y comenzó a moverse como loco, lo embestía como bestia en celo y Manabu estaba disfrutando... le dolía pero lo disfrutaba porque sentía como los testículos de Kimura estaban golpeándolo.

-Sí... ah... Kimura se siente muy rico...

Al escuchar los gemidos de su esposo lo hacían sentir el amo del universo, Aoki era un genio, ya que le había aconsejado eso y ahora estaba dándole placer a Manabu que gemía pidiendo más y más... Le abrió las piernas cada vez más y tocaba su pecho y sus pezones mientras que el otro jadeaba de placer... Estaba haciéndolo muy bien.

-Manabu...

Ahora lo puso en cuatro y abrió su entrada, estaba totalmente buena su entrada y lo metió fácil que lo apretaba y lo embestía mucho más fuerte y rápido que movían la cama y los rechinidos se escuchaban al igual que los gritos y los gemidos.

-¡YA DEJEN DORMIR MALDITA SEA!- se escuchó la voz de la vecina, más furiosa pero ellos estaban tan concentrados en su asunto que no pararon, estaban disfrutando del mejor sexo, a pesar de que peleaban seguido y que sus encuentros sexuales no curaban su situación esto era lo mejor.

Se podían escuchar los latidos y el sonido del choque que hacia imura al meter y sacar su miembro a la entrada de Itagaki.

Era momento de correrse, de sentir el orgasmo... Acarició las piernas de su pareja para llegar a correrse. Ambos jadearon y el líquido blanco los manchó y tras 4 embestidas más pararon y se acostaron.

-Manabu... Me ha gustado...

-Lo sé...

-Vaya... hay que... hacerlo más seguido...- al mismo tiempo besó los labios de Itagaki que, rápidamente correspondió.

-Sí, es cierto. Pelear y después hacerlo será... nuestra rutina...

-Sí...

-Te amo... Tatsuya- lo volteó a ver y le sonrió y Kimura sintió un vuelco al corazón, lo que sintió la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

-Yo también- besó su frente. Ya estaba bien.

Jadeaban, tratando de calmar los latidos de sus corazones, Manabu acarició el pecho de Kimura y este bajó la mano para acariciar la espalda de éste.

Ya muy noche, al ver que Manabu estaba profundamente dormido, sacó del cojón de su buró los papeles solicitando el divorcio, suspiró y lo rompió en mil pedazos y los arrojó a la basura. Gracias a su mejor amigo pudo tener lo mejor de los momentos con su esposo, salvando su matrimonio y todo.

-Gracias Aoki- al tirarlos al cesto de basura se volvió a acostar y cayó dormido.

 _Antes que nada n.n gracias por aguantar y esperar actualización, y segunda no se esperaban esto ¿Verdad? El_ _ **Kimura x Itagaki**_ _es lo más extraño y a la vez hermoso. Jamás me esperé de esta pareja pero ojalá les haya gustado mucho._

 _Me costó mucho hacerlo, tenía pensado hacer que ellos se divorciaran y después cayeran en la pasión y anular el divorcio pero mejor hacer que un consejo de Aoki los ayudara._

 _Pero bueno n.n espero que les haya gustado muchísimo._

Esperen la historia de Nekota habra sorpresas!


	6. Vacío y placer (Nekota x Itagaki)

-Nekota-san- una mujer muy hermosa estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta, él solamente se lanzó a abrazarla pero ya no quedaba nada de ella. Solo quedaba su soledad.

Ella murió, todo de ella murió quedando solamente soledad, él la odiaba, odiaba el hecho de estar solo otra vez y sacó un cigarrillo, prendió el encendedor y dio la primera fumada mientras veía de nuevo a los girasoles caer con tristeza ante las gotas de lluvia. Él solo quería estar con ella pero la enfermedad de Yuki venció esa posibilidad de estar junto a ella, lo odiaba con toda el alma y ese odio estaba en su corazón, el humo del cigarro salía de la casa de campo y suspiró, no podía estar en paz ya que la muerte de ella le afectó muchísimo; ya no veía a los girasoles llenos de vida como antes a pesar de que le prometió a Yuki cuidarlas, esos girasoles parecían ya no tener vida.

Ya no había sentido asi que esperó a que se calmara esa lluvia y tomó los girasoles para ponerlos en la tumba de la chica que tanto amaba y se dispuso hablarle como si ella le estuviera contestando:

-... y compré un cachorro, lo llamé Hachi, creo que es un lindo nombre para un perro- rió forzadamente- también he estado cuidando... - su voz de inmediato se estaba quebrando, esforzándose para no llorar- los girasoles que plantaste, no las dejo morir...- una lágrima se escapó y recorrió su mejilla y sonrió con amargura- ellas vivirán.

No logró contenerse y lloró en silencio mientras el viento le servía de compañía. Si dios existía tal vez permitía ver a Yuki presenciar la profunda tristeza de Nekota sin embargo la brisa era el único testigo de todo esto.

-Ya no quiero estar solo...- susurró y después de eso alzó su rostro lloroso al cielo- Yuki... me hubieras llevado contigo, no quiero estar vivo, llegar a viejo y estar solo.

No era suficiente ¡NO LO ERA! Él estaba solo, no bastaba las visitas de su amigo Kamogawa para consolarlo, estaba cansado de esa soledad que lo ahogaba, sufría tanto que sentía el dolor que le quemaba el cuerpo.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!- de pronto se escucharon ladridos y un cachorro blanco con correa roja se aproximaba a él y con una sonrisa este dejó al perro subir a su regazo, sabiendo que los pelos ensuciarían sus pantalones; pero no le importó.

-Hachi, al fin despertaste dormilón- sonrió mientras se secaba sus lágrimas y el perro lo miraba emocionado- Vamos a que comas- lo tomó y se levantó para después dirigirse a casa.

Durmió ya calmado, cuando ya estaba entrada la noche. Necesitaba energías para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente él manejaba su bici taxi tranquilamente.

-¡Nekota!- se acercó su amigo Kamogawa Genji, éste era de su misma estatura, el cabello alborotado y negro- al fin te apareces.

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre estoy- contestó Nekota y tiraba la colilla de cigarro y lo pisó.

-Abrieron un nuevo bar y hay varias nenas ¿Quieres verlas?

-Por supuesto- asintió el joven castaño y lo siguió hacia donde estaban arreglando el bar que inaugurarían dentro de unas horas- se ve cool.

-Y las nenas están de infarto aunque también hay chicos.

-Vamos no estoy de humor- rió Nekota mientras suspiraba- sabes que yo nunca cambiaré a Yuki.

-Mira Nekota- Genji se puso serio- sé que Yuki era el amor de tu vida pero no es...

-Yuki- lo interrumpió Nekota de inmediato- ella fue... lo mejor que me ha pasado asi que no quiero que intentes quitármela de la cabeza.

-Pero...

-No quiero que lo hagas Kamogawa... Por favor te lo pido.

-De acuerdo- asintió Genji y varias muchachas pasaron cerca de ellos y él se dispuso a seguirlas- Vamos Nekota.

El joven suspiró y se metió al bar. Varias muchachas estaban riéndose junto con un hombre rubio y alto, se le notaba lo extranjero porque también tenía los ojos azules.

-Señor Anderson- un hombre de tupidas cejas y cabello rubio se acercó al mayor.

-Ah Miguel- sonrió Anderson- espero que tengas ya listo todo para esta noche.

-Sí señor ya todo está listo- asintió Miguel.

Nekota Ginpachi solo parpadeó y después salió del local, no le importaba otra chica que no fuera Yuki pero no quería estar solo y se fue manejando su bici taxi.

Ya entrada la noche.

-¿No que no ibas a venir?

-¿Y cómo crees que iba a dejar que un pervertido como tú junto con todas estas lindas muchachas?

-Bah, como si fueras un santo- replicó Kamogawa tomando su bebida.

Nekota vestía pantalón de vestir con una camisa de cuello de tortuga de color azul marino, había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Yuki, a diferencia de Kamogawa que todavía seguía vistiendo camisa blanca abierta y pantalón, tomó una bebida y la ingería en pequeñas cantidades.

-Mira Nekota, te presento a Carolina.

Carolina era bella pelirroja de ojos verdes, vestido escotado hasta los muslos de color negro, esta al verlo sonrió.

-Un gusto- dijo Nekota dando una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh, Gen-chan me habló de ti- la pelirroja tenía la voz dulce- quiere que te sientas mejor asi que he reservado lo mejor para ti- rió y se fue directo a un cuarto que estaba cerca de los baños y vio a un joven de cabello castaño rojizo que se levantó al verla.

-Caro, ¿tienes algo para mí?

-Sip- asintió ella mientras se acomoda la larga cabellera roja y se acomodaba el escote- es un guapo joven, que se ve muy triste alégrale la noche- en ese momento lo obligó a salir para después de eso buscarlo, en eso Carolina lo tomo de los hombros- es ése- señaló a Nekota que tomaba su bebida de manera moderada.

-¿Ése?

-Asi es, Gen-chan me dijo que se llama Nekota Ginpachi. Eres muy bueno Manabu-kun podrás hacerlo.

-De acuerdo pero te cobraré el doble.

-Como quieras.

Manabu Itagaki suspiró y avanzó con decisión.

-Hola- sonrió y tomó una bebida de la barra que el cantinero había servido.

-Ho...la...- saludó lentamente Nekota, el chico que lo había saludado lo había dejado mudo, le gustó esa hermosa piel, los ojos cafés y el cabello castaño rojizo, creía que Yuki era lo mejor pero eso era muy diferente.

-Me llamo Manabu ¿Y tú?

-Nekota pero me puedes decir Neko-chan- sonrió de inmediato y aceptó el abrazo del chico.

"Espera... ¿Por qué accedí fácilmente a ese chico?, será que... él..."

Sus pensamientos estallaban pero su cuerpo y sus palabras actuaban por su propia cuenta.

-Oh Neko-chan, ¿quieres otra bebida? Un pajarillo me dijo que andas triste y quiero animarte.

-Ya no hace falta Manabu-chan porque tú me acompañas.

Genji los veía y sonrió, estaba feliz de que Nekota olvidara por completo a Yuki aunque fuera esa noche, no soportaba verlo asi de triste.

Ya cuando estaba muy pasados de copas, fueron al cuarto de arriba, Manabu lo tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta, estaban riendo como idiotas, haciendo chistes sobre cerraduras y llaves.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Nekota lo tomó del brazo y lo besó apasionadamente, el joven de cabello castaño rojizo se sonrojo al principio pero después correspondió...

"Yuki... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Los dos se besaron como si fueran bestias, lo deseaban desde el primer momento y Nekota lo tomó de la cintura para aumentar la intensidad y bajó sus manos hacia los glúteos del joven y apretarlos para excitarlo, su miembro se irguió rozando con la del joven que, gimió y lo abrazó aún más para que el roce los llevara a lo más alto del éxtasis pero...

"Nekota-san..." la voz de Yuki lo invadió y se detuvo.

-Mm... ¿Neko-chan?- preguntó confundido.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir- tomó su camisa de cuello de tortuga y se la ponía deprisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No puedo...

-¿Poder con qué? Neko-chan...

-¡NO LA PUEDO OLVIDAR TAN FACILMENTE!-gritó con sus fuerzas- maldita sea... no logro sacarla de mi mente por mucho que quisiera.

-¿A quién?- Manabu sintió un vuelco en su corazón ¿Serán celos?

-Yuki... ella es la mujer que no puedo sacar de mi mente, cada vez la veo a ella, la escucho...

-Nekota- serio Manabu lo tomó del rostro- ¿Y lo de nosotros? El beso y todo. Significa que la olvidaste

-Me niego a aceptarlo- se apartó y abrió la puerta y tambaleándose fue directo a la salida. Huyo de él, estaba a punto de acostarse con un chico, se suponía que estaba enamorado de Yuki, que estaba prendado a ella. Que nunca iba a dudar, pero su tristeza era lo único que tenía de ella, su voz detuvo la tentación de acostarse con ese chico Manabu Itagaki.

Estaba decidido a que ya no le haría caso a su amigo y conocer a nadie más, él ya estaba decidido a serle fiel a la memoria de la única mujer que lo hizo sonreír, de Yuki. Casi como un ermitaño no salió a ninguna parte, solo a comprar comida y nada más, Genji arrojaba piedras a su ventana.

-Oye si no paras, harás un agujero en mi ventana- replicó Nekota al salir después de hartarse.

-Lo siento pero quiero que ya salgas, si no te mueves te harás muy viejo tan rápido- rió Genji ante la mirada enojada de su amigo- anda sal- parecía un niño pequeño pidiéndole salir a su amigo.

-De acuerdo pero nada de ir al bar ni a conseguir a nadie- condicionó mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

-Ok, ok- suspiró y fueron juntos a la ciudad, se detuvieron para prestarle la atención a una feria y estuvieron jugando un rato recogiendo peces en redes muy frágiles.

Cuando Nekota se dispuso a sacar una moneda para pedir una ronda más...

-Eres un chico muy lindo ¿Lo sabías?

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias- se escuchó la voz de Manabu y Nekota volteó y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como el chico de cabello cobrizo besaba el rostro de un tipo alto y de cabello negro.

Trató de no darle mucha importancia pero al escucharlos su mente volvió:

-Vamos a un lugar privado Manabu-chan- decía el hombre mientras abrazaba al joven y este se dejaba sonriendo y tomados de la mano.

-Se me acabaron las monedas a ver si puedo ir por más.

-De acuerdo pero no te tardes, si no se acabaran las rondas.

Tomo la ruta para irse a casa pero al ver que su amigo ya no le prestaba atención fue a donde Manabu y el otro se habían ido, estaban en un callejón oscuro y efectivamente se estaban besando apasionadamente y el tipo apretaba los glúteos del joven que gimió pero Nekota estaba sorprendido, primero esos besos le pertenecieron a él ¿Por qué ahora besaba a otro tipo? ¿Acaso Manabu se olvidó rápidamente de él?

-¡EH!- los interrumpió y ellos se separaron.

-Nekota-san- se sorprendió el joven.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que tu estas besando a...

-Escuche señor...

-¿Señor me dijiste?

-Asi es- asintió el tipo en tono burlón.

-Por si no lo ves tengo 27 y estas besuqueándote con mi novio.

-¿Novio?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo el tipo desconocido y Manabu.

-Asi es, asi que quita tus manos sucias de él.

-Mire, nosotros somos libres usted no tiene por qué meterse en lo que no le importa.

-Además usted y yo no tuvimos nada.

¿Nada? Asi es, no tuvieron nada pero Nekota estaba muy celoso asi que tomo a Manabu del brazo y lo arrastró hasta sacarlo de aquel callejón oscuro y después de eso de la feria.

-Suéltame- forcejea Manabu hasta que llegan a la casa del mayor- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Nekota no contestó de inmediato y fue directo a tirar las fotos de Yuki y cerrar la ventana que le permitía ver la tumba de esa mujer que le hizo esto, de ser el hombre más triste y que por un tiempo el más feliz pero le impedía amar otra vez y desear a un joven tanto que hasta lo celó.

-Primero me besas y me apartas- empezó el joven- y después que tengo a alguien conmigo me tienes aquí.

-Escucha, ya olvidé a Yuki ¿Sí? Ahora todo regresará como antes.

-No... dijiste que no la podías olvidar tan fácil. Si no soy estúpido- sonrió con amargura el chico y Nekota suspiró- y ya me quedó claro.

-Estás mal. Te deseé desde que apareciste pero después me sentí culpable pero cuando te vi con ése...

-Mira no sé qué estás pensando pero ya déjame si no te gustaba menos ahora- se volteó y cuando se dispuso a abrir la perilla de la puerta pero Nekota lo alcanzó y lo volteó para después de eso besarlo apasionadamente sin soltarlo y cuando se separaron suspiraron, ambos estaban excitados que Manabu olvidó irse y lo volvió a besar esta vez más salvajes que Nekota lo cargó llevándolo a la habitación mientras lo desnudaba, se quitó la camisa; el pantalón y su miembro estaba muy erguido que Manabu se puso a gatas y lo tomó con las dos manos y lo metió a su boca. Nekota suspiraba encantado por lo que veía, Manabu con su boca en su miembro succionándolo como si fuera un caramelo y metiéndolo más a la garganta era como el éxtasis y cuando se iba a venir lo detuvo y lo puso en cuatro y lo metió poco a poco que en eso Manabu liberaba lágrimas de dolor y placer.

A continuación el mayor lo abrazaba y besaba su espalda al momento de iniciar las embestidas y la cama empezaba a rechinar por los movimientos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y rápidos. Los gemidos de ambos llenaba la habitación y Nekota volteó el rostro del chico para después besarlo metiendo su lengua tan adentro que parecía que se iban a comer y tras esas embestidas se vinieron.

Hicieron otras posiciones, Manabu se subió al regazo de Nekota y estuvo saltando y éste jadeaba porque sentía si su miembro fuera a explotar dentro del chico porque sentía muchísimo placer, haciéndolo una y otra vez hasta quedar agotados como para decirse algo.

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡Nekota!-Genji Kamogawa tocaba miles de veces la puerta- no te perdonaré, dijiste que volverías enseguida maldito...- se detuvo al ver que abrían la puerta y era Manabu que vestía una camisa de Nekota y nada más.

-Oh, lo... ¿qué sucedió?

-Oh es que... Nekota me pidió que abriera, pensó que era Hachi.

-Oye Nekota ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No seas mal educado con Manabu-chan _"dani"_ , él es mi novio ahora.

-¿Novio?

-Sí y ten respeto "dani".

Nekota se veía cada vez más animado que ya no siguió dándole al tema, era un alivio.

-Como sea no te hagas el tonto, recuerda que el jefe está un poco enojado porque has faltado a trabajar.

Nekota ya no le prestaba atención porque manoseaba las piernas de Manabu mientras que éste besaba sus labios.

-¡Oye cabeza hueca ¿Me estás escuchando?!

-Lo siento "dani" me aburrí "dani"- reían Nekota ante el enojo de su amigo.

Ya todo estaba bien y los girasoles que estaban en la cerca se levantaron nuevamente como si tuvieran vida.

 _ **Notas del capítulo.**_

 _¡Hola! Quisiera agradecer la larga espera de este capítulo, me encantó escribirlo y más si es para mi personaje favorito n.n_

 _ **Kamogawa y Nekota**_ __ _son muy OC, casi ni se parecen a los que salen el manga/anime pero aww me encantaron y más Kamogawa como alguien alegre XD_

 _ **"DANI"**_ __ _es una palabra que usa Nekota al terminar sus frases, aquí agregué que no lo usaba un tiempo por su depresión por lo de Yuki, sin más que decir espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho en especial mi amiga del facebook_ _ **Anima TK**_ _y esperen el capítulo 7 habrá muchas sorpresas 3_

 _ **Hasta pronto.**_


	7. Alto precio (Sendo x Miyata)

7.- Alto precio (Sendo x Miyata)

Lamento mucho esta larga ausencia pero era necesaria ya saben por falta de tiempo y el cansancio pero espero que les agrade este capítulo ya saben, una pareja muy rara.

Se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al colegio. Ichiro Miyata era un joven muy serio, orgulloso pero también muy estudioso. No tenía malas calificaciones y leía todos los libros de la biblioteca, se podía decir que es un ratón de biblioteca pero en realidad era el estudiante prometedor más guapo de toda su clase pero esta vez su diploma de asistencia estaba en juego porque ya se estaba acercando el momento de coger un taxi y partir a la escuela de manera inmediata pero varios taxis lo ignoraban o simplemente estaban ocupados por señoras gordas con sus hijos pero revisaba su reloj y estaba pensando en ir en autobús pero varios estaban en hora pico y él no quería estar cerca de las personas y no porque fuera esa clase de gente snob sino porque una vez un joven de copete peculiar le había agarrado el trasero en el autobús la semana pasada y no quería ya tener ese tipo de acoso otra vez asi que esperaba cerca de las banquetas el taxi que al menos no estuviera ocupado; alzó su pulgar para que alguien ya se detuviera pero nada hasta que uno se detuvo y al inclinar la cabeza se horrorizó al ver las cochinadas que tenía el conductor en su cabina, pero le dio un vuelco al corazón y las mejillas se sonrojaron al ver al conductor: Este era de piel morena, cabello castaño y muy atractivo que vestía con unos jeans que marcaban sus muslos y una camisa blanca sin mangas que marcaban su figura tan apeteciblemente musculosa.

-Buenos días joven, ¿A dónde se dirige?

-Mm...-se había quedado sin palabras ya que el conductor no estaba nada mal y varias escenas con él aparecieron de repente, vamos Miyata despierta debes de mantenerte de pie. Que llegaras tarde a la escuela- quiero que me lleve a la Preparatoria Eitoku por favor.

-De acuerdo, joven siéntese atrás por favor- asintió el conductor y le abrió la puerta y el joven Ichiro Miyata entró con cuidado y revisó su reloj.

-Se lo ruego, tengo prisa por favor podría ir un poco más rápido, tengo prisa.

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo mientras arrancaba el taxi y manejaba y decidió hacerle la plática ya que por el espejo retrovisor lo veía algo apurado- ¿Por qué tan apurado? ¿Va a presentar un examen?

-No, es que tengo estar puntual para recibir diploma de asistencia- respondió mientras miraba la ventana algo nervioso.

-Vamos, no sea ai de seguro no se lo quitaran por llegar minutos tarde- decía el conductor mientras seguía y pasaba la luz del semáforo una vez que cambiaba de color.

-No entiende- bajaba la mirada- dese que entré a la preparatoria he estado obsesionado con la puntualidad.

-Sí, eso pensé- el conductor, de nombre Takeshi Sendo suspiraba ya que él no era asi en la escuela sino todo lo contrario, ya que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo repartiendo palizas a los que se lo merecían por robarle dinero a los débiles- pero no te preocupes conmigo no podrás llegar tarde.

-A propósito ¿Cuánto va a ser?

-30 yens- dijo mientras revisaba la tarifa.

Miyata pensaba que algo iba mal, buscaba y rebuscaba en su maletín escolar pero no encontraba el dinero que tenía para pagarle al taxista.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No tengo...

-¿Qué?

-No tengo el dinero, ay no estaba tan apurado en llegar temprano que se me olvidó- y después recordó que su padre le había dejado el dinero en la mesa y al tomar su teléfono vio que no tenía saldo- genial.

Sendo miraba a Ichiro Miyata por el espejo retrovisor y al verlo así decidió ayudarle de una forma no muy normal.

-Hay una forma de cobrarte si no traes dinero.

-¿Ah sí? Dígamelo por favor, de verdad porque no quiero llegar tarde.

-Tienes que mamármela.

-¿Qué?- el rostro del joven peli negro se puso de un tono escarlata, ya que no daba crédito a lo que había dicho el sexy taxista, bien si estaba imaginándoselo en la cama mientras estaban haciéndolo rico y todo pero también tenía que estar demente ese taxista como para pedir algo asi ya que no tenía ninguna experiencia en eso.

-Claro que no lo haré.

-No puedes negarte, sabrás que yo no fio, la última vez que lo hice un niño dijo que me pagaría y no lo ha hecho.

-Pero... por favor no sea...

-Dime Sendo por favor.

-De acuerdo, Sendo no seas asi de verdad necesito llegar temprano a clase.

-De verdad lo siento o...- de pronto se desvió del camino para llegar a un lugar donde no pasaba nadie.

-¿Es usted un secuestrador?

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Sólo porque tenga apariencia de vago sin remedio no significa que sea un secuestrador es solo que- apartó el asiento delantero para poder pasar por donde estaba su pasajero- lo que pasa es que desde que te vi me ha dado ganas, todo el trayecto te imaginaba que me chupabas el pene.

-Estás loco- dijo con seriedad Miyata mientras apartaba la mirada, es verdad, él también le tenía ganas. Genial algo de verdad que estaba atraído por el taxista pero no se lo iba a decir con facilidad, aún quedaba para llegar a la escuela pero no tenía el dinero para quitarse ese problema de encima. No iba a decirle que desde que lo vio tenía ganas de él.

-Vamos, de verdad que te tengo ganas- decía Sendo mientras se acercó aún más a su pasajero y lo besó pero no era un beso tierno sino uno apasionado metiendo su lengua de manera intensa y empezaba a acariciar a su entrepierna entre la ropa.

Miyata se sonrojaba cada vez más mientras sentía que el calor corporal aumentaba cada vez más y le ayudaba de manera inconsciente al taxista Sendo en quitarle la chaqueta de la preparatoria y este le acariciaba los pezones con lentitud; logrando excitarlo cada vez más.

-Ahh...- jadeó Sendo mientras lo seguía haciendo y Miyata después de eso se inclinó para desabrocharle el cinturón y el botón de los jeans para quitar la ropa interior y ver el tremendo pene que tenía, estaba muy grande que tragó saliva por un momento.

-Es que está muy grande, no me cabrá en la boca.

Sendo rió un poco al ver la cara sorprendida de su pasajero, del hermoso pasajero, la razón por la cual se detuvo, era obvio que su pene estaba muy grande.

-Vamos, no pasará nada. Te gustará- acarició su espalda para animarlo y después de eso vio como los labios rozados de Miyata estaban rozando su pene un momento y después pasaba a lamerlo como si fuera un dulce y él solo arqueaba la cabeza ya que estaba sintiendo ese ligero cosquilleo y cuando vio que la boca de Miyata estaba llevándoselo a la boca jadeó aún más y abrió los ojos cuando este lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo que lo mamaba.

¿Con que así se sentía eso de mamar penes? Pensaba el taxista mientras veía que Miyata seguía haciéndolo metiéndolo ada vez a su boca pero su mirada daba algo de nervios y cuando este dejó el pene para poder respirar, Sendo le acarició la mejilla.

-No estés asustado, se siente muy bien, continua- creyendo que su trabajo estaba hecho se acomodó para seguir disfrutando y efectivamente Miyata se lo volvió a llevar a la boca una vez más pero con un buen bonus: Le estaba acariciando los testículos y pasaba la lengua sobre ellos y Sendo se sentía en el cielo ya que la boca de Miyata estaba cálida y que en cualquier momento se iba a correr pero se detuvo cuando Miyata retiró su boca...

-Ahhh... no quiero que te corras, no tengo donde limpiarme- movió ligeramente la boca ya que no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Bueno- estaba loco ya por él asi que se quitó la camisa blanca y Miyata casi se queda sin respiración ya que el cuerpo musculoso de Sendo estaba tan deseable, el sudor corría ligeramente sobre los pectorales y los pezones estaban totalmente visibles y se apartó un poco- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el resto del pantalón y de la ropa interior y le ayudaba a desnudarse quitándole el pantalón escolar.

-Bueno yo...

-Acomódate- lo ayudó a ponerse bien en el asiento trasero y abrirle bien la piernas y admirar el miembro algo flácido pero la entrada toda roja y húmeda y se relamió los labios cuando rozaba su pene por aquella entraba tan deseable y escucharlo gemir una y otra vez.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me encanta esta vista.

Miyata se sonrojó, miró su reloj de reojo y vio que ya estaba retrasado, ya no había nada que hacer. Pensó que con tan solo chuparle el pene al taxista con eso iba a bastar pero el momento se encendió y ambos estaban desnudos; el deseo se estaba apoderando de él y cerró los ojos cuando poco a poco el miembro del sexy y moreno taxista pasaba por su entrada, arqueó la espalda y tras pasar dos minutos Sendo comenzó a embestirlo.

Al principio lo hacía muy lento y miraba con intensidad a Miyata desde abajo y este estaba jadeando de dolor que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en placer y las embestidas aumentaban cada vez más y los gemidos ahogados.

-Más..- pedía de manera entrecortada cuando las embestidas le cortaban la respiración y el aliento y empezaba a masturbarse.

Los besos eran intensos cuando sus cuerpos se juntaban y sus lenguas juntas y húmedas.

-Ohh- como buen amante Sendo besaba a Miyata por el cuello, dejándole ligeras marcas sexuales pero Miyata no se inmuto en cambio pedía más.

-Me encanta... ohhh si...

Después cambiaron de posición, Sendo subió en su regazo al estudiante Ichiro Miyata, su entrada estaba sobre su pene y empezaba a saltar; cada vez más y más alto y rápido.

-Sigue... sigue...- tocaba sus pezones para darle a entender que lo necesitaba más pero también se movía y el pene entraba y salía y los gemidos de Miyata invadían el taxi con cada embestida brutal pero sobre todo lo gozaba.

Cuando se corrieron, siguieron, dentro del taxi y por todos lados y estaban muy sudados.

Estaban acomodados tapados con sus prendas y jadeaban cada vez menos.

-¿Te gustó?

-Pero ¿Cómo llegué a esto?- se tapaba los ojos con vergüenza.

-Vamos, sé que te gustó.

-Pero yo pensé que sólo era chupártela.

-Y lo era pero me gustaste para más que no pude detenerte.

-Adiós diploma de asistencia- se quejaba Miyata.

-Vamos, en realidad no importa ese dichoso diploma. Más bien deberías ganarte un diploma por la mejor mamada que has hecho.

-Eres un cerdo- espetó al ver la sonrisa cínica de su rostro mientras empezaba a vestirse.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sendo mientras se incorporaba.

-Debo irme recuerdas, tengo que ver lo de mis siguiente clase y ver cómo puedo recuperarme, esto jamás me había pasado.

-Pero debes admitir que me deseabas.

-No, la verdad no sólo fue el calor del momento.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y lo dejó irse y tras recuperar las energías regresó al trabajo normal. Pero no con la actitud que tenía antes porque el estudiante se lo había arrebatado.

¿Se había enamorado? Tal vez pero aunque había tenido sexo con algunas de sus novias de juventud ellas no se comparaban al Ichiro Miyata.

Habían pasado 4 meses y aunque las pasajeras buscaban seducirlo para que él se acostara con ellas en el taxi el no correspondía hasta que recibió una llamada de un número algo desconocido para él y respondió:

-¿Diga?

-Soy Miyata, mmm... quisiera pedirte que... si puedes venir al hotel que está cerca del parque?

-¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué me vuelvas a dejar?

-Ve antes de que cambie de opinión- y colgó.

Sendo se sorprendió por eso pero aún asi fue y lo vio pero esta vez con ropa normal y bajó del taxi para caminar hacia él.

-Bueno aquí me...

No alcanzó a decir lo demás porque Miyata lo besó metiendo esta vez su lengua y apretaba su trasero que él no tardó en corresponder de la misma manera, haciendo que le otro gimiera.

-Me extrañaste.

-Algo.

Sendo estaba penetrando a Miyata momentos después mientras que este sólo pedía más. Sería alto precio sólo para él.

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal a mí me encantó porque ellos son un ship algo raro pero gracias a una imagen que me dio una amiga donde estaba esa pareja como que se desató la imaginación aunque se tardó lo sé pero aquí lo tienen.

Aclaraciones:

-El tipo que manoseó a Miyata en su primer viaje al autobués fue Takamura XD ese Takamura es un loquillo.

-Hice a Miyata un poco OC, ya que el verdadero al menos se habría negado pero no este, lo hice tan uke XD 3

-Sendo me excitó (?) de verdad me encantó describirlo.

Bueno estas fue el fic+ las aclaraciones espero que les haya gustado mucho y se lo dedico a mi amiga del FB Anima TK que me da ideas con las imágenes que me envía *-*

Hasta el otro capítulo.


	8. Internacional (Eagle x Ippo)

Conectados Capítulo 8 Internacional.

(David Eagle x Ippo Makunouchi)

Ok ok estoy ya muy loca XD de verdad que ya enloquecí con este nuevo capítulo ya me perdieron ok no.

Bueno continuamos con este nuevo capítulo del fic ya va para 8 ya sólo faltan dos para que termine, ya saben todo lo bueno tiene que acabar tal vez sea pero bueno… no vamos a noticias apresuradas. Bueno les dejo este capítulo de Eagle x Ippo, será algo raro porque solo se vieron unos momentos pero aprovecharé, disfruten.

8: Internacional (Eagle x Ippo)

-¿Pero qué rayos?- estaban desconcertados ante la noticia de su kohai y amigo.

-Sempai- Itagaki estaba muy sorprendido al ver a su sempai tomando de la mano a David Eagle todo golpeado después de la pelea con el rey de los pervertidos.

-Lo siento chicos… pero es que...

-Bueno solo quiero saber ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-¿Qué?- se escandalizó Ippo.

-No pido eso- se apresuró a decir Kimura- sólo quiero saber ¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno…

-Ippo, deja que yo lo diga.

-Pero- se acercó más para susurrarle- no puedes hacer eso, Takamura te…

-Ya me destrozó el ojo asi que no pasa nada- sonríe y se volteó para ver a los presentes- yo lo seduje.

-¡Maldito!- Takamura estaba a punto de matarlo pero todos incluidos Ippo lo detenían.

-Déjenme… déjenme que lo mate.

-No lo dejen- forcejeaba Ippo.

-Espera Takamura, yo te lo explicaré, mira… todo pasó esa noche

Flashback.

Ippo estaba emocionado por la noticia de que Takamura peleará por el título, por el cinturón del campeón olímpico David Eagle, así que estaba de muy mal humor esos días de intenso entrenamiento que el dueño del gimnasio le ponía; ya en esos días en el que Takamura estaba muy mal, deshidratado y hambriento el campeón americano había aterrizado a Japón con todos los periodistas en el campo del deporte lo estaban esperando con sus bloc de notas en la mano, cámaras de video y micrófonos a punto de ponerle en la cara. Sólo Fuji y Mari Iimura estaban atrás observando bien al campeón.

Sólo había concedido entrevistas a pocos reporteros porque él quería entrenar bien y observar los videos de su rival y recordando los ataques de locura de Bryan Hawk al recordarlo simplemente por mencionarlo.

Ippo estaba preocupado por su mentor ya que a éste le costaba mucho bajar de peso, por lo que Ippo acompañó al entrenador y a Yagi para ver el sparring de Eagle en el gimnasio Kawahara o eso creían todos cuando tenía planeado ver a Miyata.

-¿Eh?- vio como el rubio boxeador estaba firmando autógrafos a los niños que estaban muy emocionados.

-No recuerdo que hoy habría una firma de autógrafos- decía Yagi sorprendido.

-Ha estado asi desde hace unos minutos.

-Miyata- Ippo lo vio que estaba el joven campeón de la OPBF viendo a los niños irse emocionados.

-La verdad se detuvo a firmar, los japoneses somos jóvenes a vista de los estadounidenses.

-Oye joven, si quieres te firmo la camisa- David Eagle le hizo la seña a Ippo para que se acercara.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- decía mientras se acercaba con dudas puesto que su entrenador se puso serio, más de lo normal.

Se acercó y dentro de unos segundos ya tenía la camisa autografiada por el boxeador.

-Tha…thank you very much- decía Ippo mientras se inclinaba a modo de agradecimiento mientras David Eagle sonreía complacido pero no el entrenador pues lo golpeó con el bastón.

-¡Idiota! ¡Él es el enemigo!

-Perdone entrenador…- Ippo estaba cubriéndose listo para recibir el golpe pero después el entrenador se detuvo al ver al contrincante de Takamura entrar al gimnasio Kawahara e Ippo vio como la camisa de Miyata estaba también autografiada.

Pasó el sparring y todo el mundo se impresionó por el estilo del americano, hasta que Ippo regresó al gimnasio y vio como Takamura pateaba y golpeaba a los niños y como castigo lo golpearon no sin antes éste le reclamó por llevar el nombre de su enemigo en la camisa, llamándolo traidor.

Ya era de noche, David Eagle se tomaba una ducha en el gimnasio Kamogawa y el vapor lo cubría por completo.

Sin embargo Ippo estaba tratando de perfeccionar su técnica a pesar de que la doctora Yamaguchi y el entrenador le habían dicho que ya no hiciera el Dempsey pero él estaba convencido de que podría progresar asi que estaba ya muy noche hasta que terminó no sin entrar a las duchas y abrió la puerta y vio algo que casi le provocaba un desmayo.

-¡Ahh, David Eagle!- se sorprendió al ver como el boxeador rubio estaba en frente de él mientras lo veía algo sorprendido por eso y no se había dado cuenta de que Ippo estaba algo apenado por verlo asi.

-Ahh eres el chico de esa vez- sonrió un poco.

-Eh si… Perdón no sabía que estaba aquí- decía mientras se cubría con la toalla rápidamente.

-No pasa nada, somos hombres asi que no hay ningún problema.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón pero…- pensó en un furioso Takamura golpeándolo sin parar por andar confraternizando con el enemigo.

Podría desatarse la tercera guerra mundial.

"Qué locura… cálmate Ippo" se decía a si mismo mientras sonreía- bueno este voy a ducharme… ehhh…

-Ah sí, dejaré que te duches gracias por prestarme las duchas.

-No pasa nada.

Mientras Ippo se lavaba el cuerpo el extranjero estaba secándose el cabello, estaban bastante cerca y el silencio estaba siendo algo incómodo, Eagle trataba de estar tranquilo pero el chico japonés le resultaba muy adorable y eso que solo lo había visto solamente en la tarde.

Ippo mientras tanto tallaba su cabello con cuidado y recordaba la piel blanca y musculosa del contrincante de su mentor.

Trataba de no pensar cosas sucias, ya que el cuerpo de Eagle no estaba nada mal y se había declarado gay pero siempre era fiel a Miyata pero éste no había dado signos de hacerle caso asi que estaba pensando rendirse de una vez… Y cerraba los ojos para dar paso a las gotas de agua caliente en su rostro.

-Mmm que hora será-se decía a si mismo David Eagle mientras salía de las duchas para tomar su teléfono y ver que eran las 9 de la noche.

Al terminar se secaba y fue a otro lado porque el otro estaba vistiéndose y se sentía más todavía curioso y tenía ganas de abrazarlo por detrás y besarlo pero eso sería malo porque obviamente lo acababa de conocer pero lo deseaba pero tenía pena. Como siempre.

Cuando salieron los dos y cerraron el gimnasio Eagle fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Quieres caminar conmigo?

-Ehh pero es que es muy tarde.

-Vamos, pronto será mi pelea con tu mentor y quisiera relajarme.

-Mm es que…. Me llevaría una buena paliza de Takamura por confraternizar con el enemigo.

Ok, está bien pequeño- estaba ilusionado por salir con él ya que se le hacía interesante.

Ippo no estaba loco, no podría jugar con fuego porque Takamura y su entrenador se enfadarían pero Eagle era muy guapo y estuvo pensándolo asi que después de un debate mental accedió.

-De acuerdo, acepto- decía mientras veía como el otro se detenía y sonreía muy contento.

Salieron después de cerrar y estuvieron caminando por la panadería Yamanaka, luego a la tienda deportiva y se detuvieron a un restaurante y como el campeón estaba a dieta pidieron algo muy ligero y estuvieron platicando esta vez de cosas muy personales.

-Y dime Makunouchi ¿Tienes novia?

Ippo lo miró sorprendido.

-Perdona, si no me quieres decir no lo digas.

-No, no… Mmm bueno… no, la verdad es que no he tenido novia. Mi carrera no me deja además es que…

-Anda no tengas vergüenza dímelo.

-Bueno es que soy… ehh- sentía que se le iba la voz si lo decía- yo… soy gay…

Creía que se moría por revelarlo pero David Eagle no dijo nada. Malo claro que no.

-Está bien, si asi te sientes no tengo porque criticarte además también soy gay.

-Pero, usted es muy guapo… bueno atractivo para las mujeres.

-Lo sé pero… siento que no, las mujeres no son lo mío aunque son muy hermosas.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba del pecho tal pareciera… que eso… fuera un sueño pero no. Era real y era la primera vez que pudo hablar de sus preferencias sexuales con alguien de su mismo sexo pero sobre todo alguien como David Eagle. Sonrió aliviado.

-Me alegra platicar contigo Ippo, creo que eres el primero que es muy interesante.

Ippo se sonrojó.

Continuaron saliendo, en el tiempo en el que Eagle tenía un descanso. Pero obviamente cuidando todas las apariencias, se llevaban cada vez más bien, platicaban de lo que les gustaba y sobre el boxeo ya que eso también tenían: La pasión por el deporte.

Era una buena amistad, llevada de manera calmada con mucho cuidado.

Ippo estaba emocionado por su nuevo amigo que lo invitó a cenar, claro una comida algo ligera para no afectar el control de peso, aprovecharía que su madre saldría a trabajar en el alquiler de botes, asi que se dispuso a hacerla él mismo.

-Vaya Ippo, estoy sorprendida ¿Invitarás a Kumi?

Ippo se sonrojó un poco al escuchar ese nombre y negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras se concentraba en hacer la cena.

-No mamá, invité a un amigo.

-Ah bueno, sólo pórtense bien, creo que será muy duro- le dio un beso a la mejilla de su hijo y salió después de ajustarse bien la gorra de su esposo.

Al terminar se sentó de manera tradicional mientras checaba su reloj, se preguntaba a veces si le había dado a David Eagle la dirección correcta o si cambiaría de planes a último momento pero cuando escuchó la puerta se dirigió de la manera más rápida y vio la sonrisa radiante del contrincante de Takamura. Estaba cavando su propia tumba si Takamura llegara a enterarse.

-Pa… pasa por favor- lo dejó entrar, todavía ni pasaba nada e Ippo se moría de los nervios.

-Thanks- Eagle dejaba ver su dentadura blanca, hablando con ese acento americano y sin saber por qué, el campeón de peso pluma sintió una tremenda descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, más de lo que había sentido cuando Kumi lo abrazó en la playa aquella noche; le enseñó como sentarse y el otro se maravilló tanto por las costumbres japonesas y después Ippo se sentó de manera tímida.

-Espero… que te guste mucho.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Sí, espero que no te enfermes antes de la pelea contra Takamura.

Eagle soltó una divertida carcajada, al principio el menor no estaba entendiendo, tal vez creyó que era una broma.

-No te preocupes, se ve muy ligero. Muchas gracias- dijo mientras tomaba los palillos con cuidado y se disponía a comer.

Él también comenzó a cenar, era demasiada tranquilidad para él, siempre tenía conversaciones a la hora de la cena pero esta vez era silencio y no era que le molestara pero le resultaba raro.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Eagle mientras dejaba su plato medio vacío.

-De nada, lo hice para que asi te sintieras más ligero.

-Oh, great- sonríe Eagle haciendo que Ippo se sonrojara.

Se quedaron viendo la televisión después de conversar un rato y cuando se hizo un poco tarde Ippo lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Bueno, gracias Ippo, por todo esto. Me la pasé muy bien.

-De nada Eagle-san… este… También me divertí.

David Eagle sonrió y volteó después de ponerse la chaqueta y el campeón de peso pluma sintió un ligero olor que lo hizo sentir un poco confundido. Se acercó para ver como Eagle pasaba las demás casas pero no reparó el hecho de que Eagle regresó para besarlo pero Ippo estaba tan sorprendido que no correspondió.

-Discúlpame- dijo el campeón estadounidense mientras veía a Ippo rojo, como un tomate.

-No… no pasa nada en verdad.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya ¿Nos veremos otra vez?

-Bueno si es que tengo tiempo- sonríe tímido mientras se despedía agitando la mano en modo de despedida.

Él asintió y se puso la chaqueta mientras que Ippo cerró la puerta y se dejó caer, pues sus piernas temblaban y el corazón lo sentía tan fuerte. Latía con fuerza, ni siquiera cuando creía pretender a Kumi o con sus intentos fallidos con Miyata.

-Dioses, estoy jugando con fuego, lo cual no debería pero me…- iba a decir eso en voz alta pero temía que Takamura y los chicos llegaran de manera inesperada, asi que para relajarse vio la televisión.

A la mañana siguiente recibió un mensaje en su teléfono, donde Eagle le había escrito que lo sentía pero aún asi Ippo sentía lo mismo que anoche, sus mejillas calientes, sus piernas las sentía flácidas y el corazón muy ruidoso. No debería pues era el rival de Takamura pero no paraba de pensar en lo atractivo del mayor: Su cabello rubio, los ojos azules y ese cuerpo de dios…

-¡Cálmate Ippo!- se gritó- ¡No pienses asi!

Quería darse un puñetazo, hasta un Dempsey roll mental por pensar esas cosas, estúpido Ippo. No quería caer ante eso pero era imposible, se ganaría muchos golpes del bastón y golpes de Takamura si ellos se enteraran. Negó con la cabeza y fue directo al gimnasio Kamogawa corriendo y lanzando jabs conforme avanzaba y al entrar se encontró con Kimura y Aoki.

-Buenos días Ippo- saludó Kimura mientras se quitaba el casco y se secaba el sudor, después de hacer un sparring con Aoki.

-Buenos días… mmm ¿Dónde está el jefe?

-Salió con Takamura y Yagi para lo de la pelea.

-Ya deberías saberlo, era hoy- decía Aoki.

-Lo siento, ando dormido- rió nerviosamente mientras se iba a los vestidores y hacer el entrenamiento de siempre.

No dejaba de pensar ¿Qué pasaría si ellos se enteraran de todo eso?

Pasaban los días antes de la pelea e Ippo mandaba mensajes a Eagle y este respondía inmediatamente lo cual lo emocionaba más que nunca y el campeón lo invitó a cenar a tres días antes de la pelea, rieron y estuvieron cenando disfrutando ese momento pero aunque sentía que era incorrecto confraternizar con el enemigo de su mentor pero seguía viéndolo interesante y atractivo.

¡Qué ironía! Sentía que era incorrecto pero lo veía así. Sentía atracción por el estadounidense y este se sentía de la misma manera, claro pues la mirada clara del rubio lo delataba y cuándo salieron se escondieron por las paredes del callejón, cerca del restaurante se besaron apasionadamente; esta vez sin que Ippo resistiera pues estaba harto de ser el Ippo de antes, de no saber nada y era hora de tomar el riesgo pues el boxeador estadounidense le gustaba mucho.

Sólo les quedaba dos días y que mejor hacerlo así, pues se amaban y sólo un mes de relación ¿Qué pasaría después? Tomaría ese riesgo y decidió entregarse a él, puede que haya sonado precipitado pero era su vida y sobre todo se amaban. No importaba pues Eagle ya lo había desnudado y lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Eagle…- gemía mientras sentía los labios del estadounidense invadir su cuello con esos labios que bien conocía.

Eagle susurraba palabras en inglés que por supuesto Ippo no entendía pero tampoco importó pues esas palabras (y estaba seguro) lo habían hecho estremecer, se besaban mientras se acostaban en la cama del hotel y se manoseaban de manera muy cuidadosa para mantener a raya los nervios y sentir placer, Ippo ya sudaba y sentía el cuerpo musculoso de David Eagle sobre la suya mientras que éste le metía sus dedos para estimularlo y dejarle salir unos gemidos que trataba de reprimir; arqueaba su espalda y su vista se aclaró cuando sentía algo duro tratando de colarse sobre su entrada. Eagle no se apresuró sino que esperó para ver la mirada segura de Ippo Makunouchi. El pupilo de su rival, no le importaba pues estaba dispuesto a dar todo en el ring pero no podía resistirse a él.

-Estoy listo- susurró Ippo a los oídos del mayor y este de una estocada lo metió.

Ippo hizo un sonido tratando de evitar un gemido de dolor. Era su primera vez, claro pero aun así se sintió bien después de que éste se detuviera otro momento para que se acostumbrara a la penetración, sabía que era duro y que tenía que respetar eso.

-Ippo…

-David…- jadeó mientras se acomodaba, de modo que sus piernas se abrieron más y la planta de sus pies tocaban las sábanas pero, faltaba un poco para que los pies se elevaran al sentirlo todo.

David Eagle se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de pila, más si era dicha por él. No tenía tiempo para mujeres, debido a su entrenamiento y también por lo antes mencionado pero nadie en su vida lo había hecho sentir de esa manera y quería empezar pero tampoco lo quería arruinar. Debería hacerlo bien.

-Dime si ya estás listo…- jadeó y aún no había empezado, quizá porque el calor corporal empezaba a invadirlo, como si el fuego empezara a propagarse.

-Estoy listo…- cerró los ojos y empezó la primera embestida, que hizo que los pies de Ippo se elevaran un poco, después otro y otro. Seguían los gemidos de dolor pero conforme seguían las embestidas y sentir los testículos de Eagle sobre sus nalgas ya todo cambió.

Abría los ojos mientras una embestida fuerte atacó su punto sensible y quería gritar de placer, pero estaban en un hotel y aunque habían pedido privacidad debería guardarse todo. Sus músculos se tensaron pero después de eso se aferró a la espalda fornida del rubio y pedía más y más, más de lo que necesitaba y su vista se nublaba por el placer; el éxtasis que necesitaba su cuerpo en aquel momento. Ya no sabía nada y solo veía la cara de Eagle, haciendo gestos de placer, gruñendo y sonidos guturales se oían por la habitación oscura mientras Ippo gemía disfrutando aquella sensación y sus ojos se dilataban por el placer que Eagle le brindaba. No aguanto más y se corrió pero también lo había hecho; pero de ahí no pararon, tenían tanto tiempo asi que después de eso lo puso en cuatro e Ippo gimió más y más pidiendo piedad pero Eagle le daba más. Estaba de lado, masturbándolo y levantando un pie para que se intensificara la penetración y las embestidas.

-Oh si…- gemía Ippo mientras arqueaba su espalda una vez más y se volvió a correr.

Al terminar estaban acostados, muy cansados y sólo jadearon. Cuando Ippo se puso frente al pecho del rubio, lo acarició como si fuera lo más perfecto.

-Vaya, me ha encantado…- jadeó un poco.

-Sí, pero ¿No te he lastimado?

-No, la verdad no me ha gustado mucho, ha sido lo más genial que he sentido. Fue genial mi primera vez.

Eagle sonrió.

-¿Takamura aún no sabe nada?

-No. Al parecer no, pero me siento un poco mal por… esconderle esto. Eres su rival.

-Se lo diré después de la pelea. Sé que es lo correcto, no quiero que caigas con ese peso en estos momentos ¿De acuerdo?

-¿No es algo arriesgado?- preguntó él mientras estaba volteándolo a ver, sus ojos castaños brillaban con preocupación.

Eagle lo miró a los ojos.

-Es arriesgado, me enfrento a tu mentor que hasta derrotó a Hawk pero es mejor que lo haga. Estoy seguro de que entenderá.

Fin del Flashback.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Si van a golpear a alguien, que sea a mí.

-No…- graznó Ippo.

-Con gusto.

-Ya Takamura- dijo Aoki- lo hecho, hecho está. Además- los vio de reojo, las manos de ellos se volvieron a entrelazar- se ve que ellos se aman muchísimo.

-Sí- asintió Kimura- si Ippo y este tipo se aman hay que apoyarlos.

-Pero… ¡No entienden! Ippo es nuestro kohai e Eagle se aprovechó de eso para así tratar de ganarme.

-No, no es cierto Takamura-san- dijo Ippo negando con la cabeza, estaba indignado- las cosas no fueron así…

-¡Cállate Ippo, traidor! Tu sabías esto y aun así…

-Silencio- la voz de Eagle sonó calmada pero sería- Takamura, sé que es lo que estás pensando pero no es cómo te lo imaginas. Ippo me ha conquistado y le prometí que asumiría todo esto, sé que eres su mentor pero ahora llegó el momento de enfrentarte. He perdido contra ti, sí. Pero me he ganado el amor de Ippo Makunouchi, sin planearlo y preparándome para derrotarte me he enamorado inesperadamente porque él me ayudaba y fue mi amigo un tiempo, sentíamos muchísima atracción y no lo pudimos evitar. No dejaré a Ippo jamás.

-Vaya…- Itagaki soltó un silbido de admiración- lo ha dicho muy bien.

-Itagaki-kun- sonrió Ippo, al ver que Itagaki no lo juzgaba.

Todos miraron a Takamura, que seguía muy aturdido por aquellas palabras. Suspiró y entró a los vestidores.

-Takamura-san- Ippo se dirigía a los vestidores para alcanzarlo pero Aoki lo detuvo.

-No. Déjalo que lo asimile, conozco suficiente a Takamura para ver que va a pensarlo.

-Suerte que no le dañó el otro ojo a Eagle- susurró Itagaki.

-Como sea, chicos estamos felices por ustedes- Kimura golpeó el hombro de Ippo que, se doblegó del dolor y todos rieron.

Aunque el tema fue un poco delicado, el campeón de peso pluma se sentía aliviado porque sus compañeros lo seguían viendo de la misma manera y todo volvió a ser como antes, aunque Takamura seguía si articular palabra y eso fue raro al principio pero Aoki le había dicho "Necesita más tiempo"

Como Ippo aún estaba lesionado y había sido obligado a descansar un tiempo por su pelea con Sawamura, Eagle lo había invitado a pasar esos momento de descanso en Estados Unidos, los del gimnasio Kamogawa estaban poniendo muecas de dolor pues ahí aún estaba Bryan Hawk; pero Eagle les había asegurado que vivía lejos de ese salvaje y todos se aliviaron.

Ya tenía listas sus maletas y tenía puesta su ropa de viaje, su madre, Umezawa y los del gimnasio (menos Takamura) estaban en el aeropuerto para despedirlos.

-Bueno, cuando llegues me llamas- había dicho Hiroko Makunouchi mientras le arreglaba las arrugas de su chaqueta.

-Sí mamá lo haré- sonrió Ippo.

-Llámame, te mandaré el borrador del segundo capítulo de mi manga, quiero que me escribas una buena opinión.

-Lo haré- parecía una despedida pero en donde Ippo se iba para siempre, aunque en realidad se iría unos meses.

-No descuides tu entrenamiento, chico- decía el jefe con severidad.

-Lo haré.

-Pero siempre y cuando no te excedas- continuó Yagi.

-Nos vemos- Itagaki lo abrazó al igual que Aoki y Kimura.

-¿Dónde está Takamura-san?

-No sé, pero espero que venga tengo ese…

-¡IPPO MAKUNOUCHI!- se oyó un grito y al voltear vieron a Takamura con su disfraz de halcón, la misma que había usado en su pelea con Hawk- No creas que te irás sin haberte despedido de mí.

-No, como crees- sonrió desconcertado el boxeador de peso pluma.

-Vaya, has venido- Eagle lo saludó, eso pareció haber irritado al rey del gimnasio pero este solo lo saludo con una cabezada seca.

-Sólo quiero agregar dos cosas, te dejaré ciego si lastimas a Ippo y la segunda- los miró amenazándolos, Ippo se sintió intimidado pero después se sorprendió cuando Takamura lo abrazó- y que te cuides- le sonrió a Ippo, de la manera que sabe hacer.

-Takamura-san…

-¡Pero ya vete! No quieras hacer a Eagle esperar, anda enano- y le dio un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo estremecer de manera dolorosa.

-¡AHHH!- se marchó corriendo donde David Eagle lo estaba esperando.

Todos veían como se iba el avión, en donde Ippo sería feliz.

 _Continuará…_

 _Creo que ahora se merecen una explicación. Tenía un bloqueo mental horrible X.X no podía concentrarme y en cómo acabar la historia y sobre todo de este CrackPairing, haciendo un Ippo demasiado OC y sobre todo muy arriesgado. Ya sólo uno dos faltan para el gran final, que es el 10. La próxima será de una pareja que de por sí ha estado en mi mente desde hace medio año, mi amiga del Facebook lo había posteado, un Takamura x Miyata pero que me pasa, ya me excedí con Nekota x Itagaki, al igual que Eagle x Ippo, pero como Miyata y Takamura se conocen, creo que no será difícil y he notado que tengo muchas faltas de ortografía. Amiga_ _ **Anima TK**_ _si estás leyendo esto quiero que sepas que lo siento; que he dejado este fic pero que esta historia regresará y que te gustará muchísimo._

 _Hasta pronto._


	9. En silencio (Takamura x Miyata)

Conectados Capítulo 9 En silencio (Takamura x Miyata)

 _ **¡Hola! Bueno llegué esta vez con este fic que ya he tenido abandonado, decidí ya seguir con lo más emocionante :3 ahora con una pareja que me gustó al ver una imagen de ellos por Facebook y quisiera explicar que no he podido actualizar en Wattpad. No sé qué está pasando pero espero poder solucionarlo pronto. Los personajes son de Jyoji Morikawa.**_

9: En silencio (Takamura x Miyata)

Era víspera del nuevo enfrentamiento de Miyata, por lo que él debería someterse a un duro entrenamiento asi que su padre tiene pensado contactar con alguien para que lo ayudase, todos cedían ante su hijo y tal parece que eso esperaba pero quería algo más. En pocas palabras tenía otras ideas.

Ichiro Miyata salió de casa a las 6 de la mañana a correr con su padre y ahí el señor Miyata aprovechó para decirle su plan.

-Entrenarás con Takamura.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Ya sé, es superior a ti en la categoría pero no sé a quién más recurrir. Aoki y Kimura tienen sus propias peleas y Makunouchi pues… ya sabes, no es buena idea.

-Lo sé papá, está bien- no sabía de donde habían llegado esas palabras pero debería ganar como sea para poder enfrentarse a Ippo.

Hicieron más del entrenamiento matutino y después marcharse al gimnasio Kawahara, el padre de Miyata tomó su teléfono.

-Parece que se decidió- dijo Kida a Miyata.

-Sí, pero es por mi bien, aunque una parte de mi piensa que es una locura.

-Pero si tienes un compañero de entrenamiento asi de fuerte te servirá muy bien.

-Tienes razón.

-Takamura vendrá, asi que prepárate.

-Sí- y fue a correr.

Mamoru Takamura había llegado al gimnasio Kawahara y mandó a Miyata a seguirle para el entrenamiento aún más riguroso del que estaba acostumbrado, desde que el jefe Kamogawa lo metió a boxear. Claro no era problema para él pero para Ichiro Miyata sí que lo era.

-Vaya que debilucho- decía Takamura entre dientes cuando veía a un desfallecido Miyata en el suelo.

-Por dios, eres un monstruo ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder seguirte el paso?

-Eso hacen los campeones, tal parece que no hiciste nada durante todos estos años.

-¡Claro!- chilló Miyata- lo he hecho bien Tengo el cinturón de la OPBF.

-¡Ja! Un cinturón no prueba nada.

-Hablas mucho.

-Como sea. Ya dúchate- y se fue directo a los vestidores y Miyata lo siguió para quitarse la camisa completamente sudada y fue a refrescarse cerrando los ojos y viendo una forma de cómo seguirle el paso. Casi ya no había nadie en el gimnasio así que podía hacerlo más si quería y después bañarse con tranquilidad. Volviendo a relajarse en la templada agua… Hasta que sintió algo duro entre sus nalgas y abrió los ojos desconcertado y volteó, vio a Takamura raro. Obviamente estaba desnudo y húmedo.

-¿Qué haces?- trataba de apartarlo pero Takamura se aferraba a él tomándolo de la cintura- ¡Suéltame o grito!

-Oh ¿En serio? Pues eso no decías cuando tenías 15- rió entre dientes.

-Cállate pervertido- dijo Miyata con frialdad.

-Oh vamos Miyata, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- se pegaba más a la espalda del campeón de la OPBF que seguía resistiéndose. Sentía la dureza del pene de Takamura- ¿Por qué crees que acepté esto?

-Para partirme los huesos, quizá.

-Por dios…- decía mientras lo volteaba para besarlo y rozar su duro miembro aún más en las nalgas de Miyata que gimió un poco.- ¿Lo ves? Aún te gusta.

-No, ya vete. Mi padre aún está aquí y podría entrar en cualquier momento.

-No lo hará- y le señaló que había cerrado con llave las duchas- además se fue con Kida a discutir tu enfrentamiento.

Las mejillas de Miyata ardían. Recordó que, cuando estaba en el gimnasio Kamogawa, a los 15 años recién cumplidos él y Takamura se volvieron amantes (puede llamarse asi) todo comenzó cuando hubo una lluvia muy fuerte que nadie podía salir. Yagi había propuesto dormir ahí y claro todos se habían acomodado. Él dormía tranquilamente, apartado de Aoki y Kimura que estaban hablando en sueños, aunque un poco opacados por los sonidos de la lluvia; tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía algo húmedo y caliente sobre su pecho, parecía como si alguien estuviera lamiéndolo y se sonrojaba ya le empezaba a gustar y soltó un suspiro. Después sintió una mano áspera en su entrepierna acariciándole los testículos de manera lenta y después de manera frenética, creía que se iban a parar con el tiempo pero no. Otra vez sentía húmedo y caliente pero esta vez ahí abajo, jadeó aún más…

-Ahh…- sólo eso pudo decir mientras abría poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Takamura que le cubrió la boca.

-Mmm…

-Shh, no hables- decía en un susurro y le abría la camisa más todavía para seguir lamiendo sus pezones esta vez con fuerza y lujuria. Miyata seguía con la mano de Takamura en su boca pero a veces agradecía que lo hiciera pues nadie escucharía sus gemidos.

La mano de Takamura bajó y confiando de que Miyata no dijera nada y abrió las piernas de este cuando le bajó los pantalones. Metió un dedo en su entrada haciendo que Miyata se estremeciera y arqueara un poco la espalda. El rey del gimnasio Kamogawa siguió metiendo otro dedo haciendo que él jadeara un poco pero nadie se despertó.

Takamura se puso delante de Miyata para que éste le chupara el miembro y sin poder creérselo y no teniendo otra opción lo hizo, escuchando como Takamura lo disfrutaba.

A continuación Takamura guio su miembro duro y grande a la entrada aun virgen de su pupilo, esté se estremeció y estaba a punto de gritar pero el otro le metió dedos en su boca para callarlo y aunque lo mordió, Takamura no cedió.

Las embestidas eran al principio lentas y Miyata sentía dolor pero después de que el otro le dio otra embestida comenzó a sentirse bien ¿Por qué? Miyata cerraba los ojos ya disfrutando de las embestidas fuertes y rápidas que el otro le estaba brindando, cuidaba de vez en cuando de que su padre o cualquiera se levantara.

-Ahí…- pidió él de manera tenue mientras Takamura asentía y le daba en el mismo punto.

Luego siguió en ponerlo en cuatro y Miyata no paraba de ver estrellas por el tremendo placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cuando acabaron, Miyata se fue a limpiar y fue a dormirse. Seguía adolorido a la mañana siguiente pero eso no era ninguna excusa para entrenar.

Otras veces, después de que Ippo entró al gimnasio y este se fuera al de Kawahara, éste lo acorraló fuera en el callejón y estuvieron haciéndolo; días después de su pelea debut también pero en el departamento de Takamura (por eso cuando llegaba Ippo a su casa estaba todo desordenado)

-Bueno, ya he renunciado a eso.

-No digas mentiras- la punta del miembro entraba poco a poco en Miyata y este se estremeció más- sé que estás excitado…

-No… ya vete- y lo volvió a mirar con frialdad- ya vete. No quiero hacerlo ya- lo miró con ferocidad y Takamura salió del interior y abrió las puertas de la ducha para irse.

Él suspiró y salió dejando a Miyata sólo. Libre pero desconcertado. Pudo librarse y estaba sorprendido por eso. Apagó el agua y cerró para irse a su casa, ya tenía suficiente para pensar.

Pasó un mes desde la pelea de Miyata con el tailandés, en ese lapso Takamura no aparecía de repente para follárselo o le llamaba ni nada. Estaba loco al pensar que el rey de los pervertidos le llamaría luego de todo eso, pero tenía que seguir aunque no podía evitar el descanso. Cuando estaba en su habitación estudiando suena su celular y era un mensaje de él.

 _ **T: Tengo ganas de hacértelo.**_

 _ **M: Pues búscate a otra.**_

 _ **T: Quiero metértelo a ti.**_

 _ **M: Cállate. Además ya no quiero que me llames más.**_

 _ **T: ¿Seguro? Porque cuando te vi con Ippo parecías decaído.**_

 _ **M: Por mi pelea, idiota.**_

 _ **T: Ven a mi casa.**_

Miyata suspiró y después de eso se vistió para ir, no sabía porque pero tenía que hacerlo, tal vez convencerlo de ya no hacer esas cosas pero bueno a ver qué tal salía.

Cuando llegó vio que estaba el mismo desorden.

-Ah, pasa- decía la voz de Takamura, que estaba cocinándose.

-Vaya, que milagro al fin cocinas.

-¿Quieres?

-No. He venido porque quería decirte que…

-Que te follara.

-No- las mejillas de Miyata volvieron a enrojecer- sólo para decirte que es peligroso estar asi escondidas y que ya no me llames. Estoy muy ocupado.

-No lo creo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- abrió un poco los ojos de manera desconcertada.

-Si no quisieras hacer el amor conmigo no hubieras venido aquí. Pero estás en mi casa…- luego miró su casa de manera soñadora- recuerdo que aquí pasabas desnudo para llamarle a tu padre y decirle que no llegaras, claro ahí te metí mi pene y me movía rápidamente. Gritaste como…

-Ya… basta. Como sea, sólo eso me voy.

-¿En serio? Bueno, creía que querías otra buena cogida.

-Yo…- se quedó sin palabras, bien podría haberse ido, dejando a Takamura con la palabra en la boca pero no lo hizo, se sentía extraño cuando vio a su amante con esos boxers y el imponente miembro marcado. Tragó saliva- Bueno me largo- cuando estaba apresurándose para llegar a la puerta pero sintió como Takamura lo jalaba del brazo y lo metía de nuevo cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Miyata, extrañamente no opuso resistencia ya que sentía bien, las manos de Takamura rodeando su espalda, su cintura y besándolo a la primera oportunidad. Gemía cuando Takamura lo ponía en cuatro ¡Cómo le gustaba eso!

-Ahhh- gemía cada vez más satisfecho cuando Takamura lo embestía en el punto sensible y lo nalgueaba de vez en cuando- ohhh si… dame más…

Takamura no perdió oportunidad mientras sentía como sus testículos chocaban con las nalgas de Miyata.

-Oh si- -gemía Takamura mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja a Miyata que, jadeaba y pedía cada vez más.

-Más… más…

-¿Ves como si pides más? Sólo te haces el difícil.

-Cállate y sigue…

-Máxima potencia- decía tras gruñir y siguió hasta mover la cama entre la pared.

 _Continuará…_

 _Bueno xD esto se me hizo sencillo, más que el anterior que me fue difícil con dos personajes que no hablaron mucho ahora con Takamura y Miyata. He de confesar que algunas palabras me hicieron sentir mucha vergüenza, mientras lo escribía. No soy muy buena pero tenía que hacerlo pues este fic es Rated M y pues ya lo saben._

 _He extrañado poder escribir de Hajime no Ippo ya de una vez, así poder terminar y dar paso a los que me faltan. Aunque será tardado pues mi Wattpad está cerrado y no puedo acceder a él pero veré la forma de recuperar todo ¿Sí? Sólo esperemos._

 _Takamura se me ha hecho un personaje muy fácil, en los anteriores capítulos pero al escribir de él como el seme en la relación fue un verdadero reto._

 _Miyata es difícil. Muy difícil más siendo seme, que de uke pero ahí también. Quiere resistirse y no puede (Qué tsundere xD) aun así lo amo._

 _Bueno, daré paso a lo siguiente que es hacer otro capítulo de Miyata x Ippo, la continuación de la primera que hice xD no recuerdo que capítulo era. Creo que el 5. Pero lo haré ya el final de este fic de fanfics cortos. De parejas Crack! Y de situaciones muy locas. Disculpen xD_

 _Como sea, he recibido sus reviews y aunque este no es muy leído. Tengo la esperanza de que llegue a más. Estoy segura. Los quiero._

 _Nos vemos._


End file.
